Girls Will Have A Comeback
by LavelyOnceCode
Summary: Our favorite 9 girls are back together! With the meeting of a Korean band, EXO, their lives return back to stardom as they learn how dominating the world as professionals is harder than as high school idols! OCs are used in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first Love Live! story. This one is set in the timeline after they all graduated. This is not going to have yuri, the girls are going to find love interests with my many OCsand A-RISE will also appear. Hope you like it.**

* * *

I'm so freaking late! Umi is going to kill me if i arrive late this time, I've been late the last 3 times, can't be late this time! Well, I'm Kousaka Honoka, I'm a 1st year at Tokyo University, how I passed the entrance exam is a mystery to me but whatever, what matters is that I passed. I'm supposed to meet up with my older idol group and friends, our band was named μ's after the 9 Greek goddess', it was Nozomi's idea to name the group that but it was true, we are 9 in total and we all have amazing voices. We usually don't have time to meet up since its upcoming exams in our universities and Maki, Rin and Hanayo have their final exams at Otonokizaka so this is the only moment in which we have free time so this is it. Ugh, I'm not ready to get yelled at by Umi.

"I'M HERE!" I yelled as I arrived to the front gate of the school and I see that everyone's there already. Umi stares at me with that cold gaze that's always creeped the hell out of me ever since we were kids. Maki had her long hair tied in a lower ponytail while staring at me with her usual 'whatever' face while twirling a low strand of hair, Eli was smiling at me as her hair was let down and she had a soft coat of makeup on her face, Nozomi was smiling with her usual sly smirk, and the rest were just staring like they always did.

"Honoka, I'm pretty sure that I told you to be punctual." Umi nagged.

"But my History teacher was giving such a long lecture that I thought I was going to die there! The Dean had to go there herself and tell the old hag that the university hours were finished! Then the old hag dared to say that we were going to have a quiz on all the stuff she talked about next week and I took only a few notes, I'm doomed!" I cried out as I latched myself onto Kotori whom had started to stroke my hair with a soothing motion.

"There, there." Kotori soothed me.

"So what are we going to do today?" Rin changed the topic before it could get messier, I blessed her in that moment.

"I don't know. Maybe go to an amusement park?" Nico asked, we all looked at each other and nodded, it seems like we still have that age-old chemistry. Thank you, Nico for distracting Umi so I won't be punished.

"Honoka, don't think that you're safe." I heard Umi sneer causing me to cry out in sadness.

"Umi-chan, you're so mean to me!~" I cried out as we made our way to the amusement park, but it seemed like there was some sort of commotion by a 5 star hotel that caused everyone to stop.

"What's going on over there?" Nozomi guessed.

"Let's go see, nya!~" Rin grabbed Nozomi's and Umi's hands and dragged them over to where the commotion was.

"Why am I being dragged?!" Umi yelled so we all followed, there were a lot of girls there surrounding whatever was there. I tried to take a look but I just couldn't but good thing that Hanayo and Nico knew what it was.

"Oh My Gosh! It's EXO! I forgot that they have a mini-concert here in Japan!" Hanayo yelled. "I didn't manage to get the tickets that I wanted!"

"Me too! I tried to win the sweepstakes to meet them but I had to study so I couldn't!" Nico yelled to Hanayo both wearing strong blushes on their face. "I only managed to get 9 tickets instead, I was thinking that we could all go."

"Who the heck is EXO?" Eli asked and both Hanayo and Nico stared at Eli causing her to shift under their gazes.

"EXO is a South Korean band composed of 12 members, 4 of them are Japanese, 4 are Chinese and the other 4 are Korean. Their songs have obtained the first place in most of the rankings in Asia!" Nico wagged her finger in front of Eli.

"So?" Maki rolled out.

"Their voices are amazing! They were all in training for 6 years and it was worth it because their voices are amazing." Hanayo seemed like she was about to faint.

"They wasted 6 years of their lives training while we only wasted 2 hours training, hah. Seems like Koreans are too weird." Rin laughed.

We all sweatdropped at Hanayo and Nico while laughing at Rin's comment, I was about to say that we should leave but I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I turned around and saw a really cute guy smiling at me and he pulled me away from the girls but I didn't care because he was hot! No really, he was hot! His black hair that was sweeped back from his forehead looked so silky, his emerald green eyes shined so amazingly, his fair skin looked so soft, and the smile that he was sporting was so amazing. I didn't notice he was talking to me until I saw that he was waving his hand in front.

"Yeah?" I questioned with a dazed look on my face.

"Are you Kousaka Honoka? Leader of μ's?" The guy asked me and I nodded, but I noticed that he had a slight accent. "I'm Choi Hong Ki, I'm the leader of EXO, the band that's getting mauled over there. Are you guys still in the music industry?"

"You're one of the guys from over there? My friends were just talking about you." I replied and he smiled sheepishly while rubbing his neck.

"Yeah. So do you guys still sing?" He asked.

"I don't know. We haven't sung together since Love Live, why?" I asked.

"Well, the girls group that supposed to come with us to Japan couldn't make it because all of their members have the flu so I was wondering if you guys could do us this great favor of singing with us." He replied. "Japan stills sees you guys as their musical princesses."

"Well... I don't know Choi-san..."

"Call me Hong Ki, I would appreciate it if you called me that." He interrupted me with a smile. OMG, he's just too hot, I'm sure that he already noticed my totally intense blush.

"Hong Ki-san, I'll talk about it with the girls though I think that 2 of them would be delighted." I answered and he smiled widely so I turned to look at the girls whom were still talking to each other.

"Um... Guys..." I started.

"What's wrong Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked.

"Well... I met one of the guys from EXO, right now. Their leader to be more specific." I said and their jaws dropped.

"How?!" Hanayo and Nico yelled at me while shaking my shoulders. "How did you meet Choi Hong Ki, leader of EXO? His ranking is number one with vocals and dancing, most girls in the entertainment industry have named him their ideal man!"

"I was listening to you guys but then he tapped my shoulder and we started talking. He asked me if μ's was still in the music industry and if we could sing with them for their concert as special guests." I said and everyone reacted their own way. Hanayo and Nico fainted into each other's arms, Eli, Umi and Maki gaped, Nozomi had her usual smirk while holding a card in her hand, and Kotori and Rin were shocked.

"What?! What did you tell him?! Did you tell him that we're out?!" Hanayo yelled as she got all in front of my face.

"No, I told him that I would ask you guys." I answered.

"Go tell him that we say yes!" Nico said.

"Wait!" Maki and Umi yelled. "You can go saying that we say yes without asking the rest of us."

"Okay, let's be democratic. Raise your hands whoever says yes." Eli said and I, Nozomi, Rin, Hanayo and Nico raised our hands. "Other party is overruled."

"I'm going to go tell him." I said.

"No need, I'm right here." Hong Ki said as he approached us. Nico and Hanayo squealed in delight.

"Can you sign my glasses?" Hanayo asked as she pushed her glasses towards him with a marker.

"Can you sign my shirt?" Nico asked as she grabbed the marker and showed him the shirt.

"Um, sure but how about you come with us to the bus? I'm pretty sure that my bandmates want to meet you." Hong Ki said and we all nodded, we followed him after we placed Nico and Hanayo on our shoulders to drag them with us since they fainted from the idea of meeting the members of EXO.

"How do you know who we are? I'm pretty sure that most Koreans don't understand Japanese." Maki claimed and Hong Ki chuckled. OMG, even his laugh is amazing, I'm just realizing that I'm falling hard for him.

"No but most of the girl groups in Korea that have large numbers in members are told to study Love Live since there are many bands with a lot of members and they're supposed to analyze the chemistry members have with each other. You guys are the one that are first in the videos." We all gaped. "Yeah, you're big in Korea too. I was in my trainee years when you were in Love Live, I even rooted for you when you were against A-RISE. One of my teammates really likes your lyrics so I'm pretty sure that when you guys come in, he'll ask whose your lyricist."

"That's easy. It's Umi-chan but Maki-chan writes the music so its practically a star duo, nya~!" Rin explained.

"Well, Umi-san and Maki-san, get ready to get mauled by my best dancer and my best actor." Hong Ki smiled at them.

"Well, I'll just have to kick them away." Umi answered. "And it's Sonoda-san, we're not friends yet."

"I'll just hide behind Umi and wait till she finishes." Maki replied.

"Well, here we are. The bus that's going to take us to Tokyo Dome. And where my teammates are hiding from crazy Japanese fans." Hong Ki said and he opened the door. "Come in ladies."

"Hong Ki, you're finally back! I thought that we were going to have perform without you since we thought that the fangirls got to you before the bodyguards did. I was even starting to think that Daiki was going to be the leader." A guy with platinum blond hair that was messy, his dark amber eyes shined mischievously, his fair skin seemed very fair. He was attractive but Hong Ki was hotter.

"Well, Zao, you can't be saying that I would leave my group besides I found an amazing group that can cover for DIAMOND." Hong Ki replied smugly.

"Really who?" Zao answered.

"μ's." Eli claimed as she stepped in front of Hong Ki and they all had their own reactions. 4 of them started choking on their food, 4 of them fainted from whatever they were doing, and the remaining 3 were in complete shock.

"No freaking way! μ's is in our bus right now! Someone pinch me and tell me it's not a dream." One with red hair like Maki's started freaking out just like Hanayo and Nico were. "I'm Baekhyun, by the way!"

"It's really us." Umi deadpanned behind me.

"Oh, they really are hotter in person!" Another one with dark blue hair, with dark brown eyes and pale skin. He was just as attractive as Hong Ki but not so much. We all blushed as that comment. "I'm Jonghyun."

"OMG! EXO just called us hot!" Hanayo and Nico seemed like they were having the time of their life by the way that they were smiling at them.

"They know about us! Dude, I told you that if one day we came to Japan, we would meet μ's and one of them would be a fan of us! Pay up!" One with light brown hair that was pushed back, with big light blue eyes and pale skin laughed as he stood in front of Zao. "I'm Tetsuya Tsukiyomi, nice to meet you ladies." He winked at us but I noticed that it was directed at Kotori-chan than to the rest of us.

"So did this guy go to your colleges and dragged you guys over here?" One with blond hair like Eli's and eyes just like Nozomi's asked. "The name's Natsume if you're asking."

"Natsume Hinamori, one of the lead dancers of EXO, he's also the choreographer since his family are world-class dancers." Hanayo recited under her breath which all of us from μ's could hear her.

"No. We were looking over at the fuss that you guys managed to create." Maki replied coldly. "And Nico and Hanayo were talking about how they got tickets to your show and everything."

"μ's bought tickets to our show! It's the best day of my life." One with orange-blond hair with light blue eyes jumped around as he looked at us with dreamy eyes. "I'm Key, it's really nice to meet you."

"Ne, ne! which one of you is the lyricist?" A particularly cute boy that could even pass off as female asked. His short forest green hair was curly and his mischievous light blue eyes were glowing with admiration. I really liked his perkiness.

"He's Wang Henry, the maknae of the group. He's the cutest and the smallest." Nico whispered into our ears causing us all to nod.

"It's Umi-chan, nya!" Rin answered, Henry smiled and scooted over to Umi who looked a tad uncomfortable.

"My brother really likes your lyrics!" Henry smiled causing Umi-chan to blush with embarrassment.

"Henry! Don't go saying that stuff to people you just met!" A really handsome guy with glasses yelled. His short messy blonde hair was all over the place except his rimmed glasses so he could see, his emerald green eyes shined with anger while his peachy skin was blushing very hard. Umi-chan was almost nosebleeding, I think by the tone of red that both her face and her ears were painted and besides, her hand was covering her nose.

"That's Wang Kris, he's the lyricist and composer of EXO, he's a musical prodigy. He's the older brother of Henry, they're both Chinese but they were born in America! They're fluent in Japanese, Chinese, Korean and English. Their parents are famous surgeons from China." Hanayo squealed as Henry dragged his brother towards Umi.

"Kris meet Umi!" Henry introduced them but dashed to the back of the bus while hiding behind a taller member that just sended us a curt nod.

"Nihao, I'm Wang K-Kris. A pleasure to meet you, Ms...?" Kris looked a bit confused, I stared at Umi-chan whom was blushing like a tomato.

"Sonoda, my name is Sonoda Umi. The pleasure is all mine to meet such a master composer and lyricist." Umi bowed while tyring to hide her blush.

"No! It's mine, your lyrics are so emotional that they move me." Kris claimed.

We all sweatdropped as they both exchanged pleasantries back and forth, I was honestly started to get tired but thanks to Eli-chan that vicious cycle was broken.

"Well, if we're going to help these guys with their concert, we have to start practicing. We haven't performed in a long time so let's go." Eli commanded and we all nodded.

"You're right, Eli!" Umi dashed to Eli's side and hid behind her in a smart attempt to hide her blush, I smiled and looked towards Hong Ki whom had a sly smile on his face.

"Do you know a place that we can practice in?" I asked him.

"You could use the one from the hotel." Hong Ki said.

"We'll take it!" Nozomi, Nico and Hanayo said happily.

"How about you guys go from the front and we'll go by the back?" Natsume suggested and we all nodded. "I don't think that anyone is going to recognize you guys without the frilly outfits."

We got out of the bus and looked like we were going to enter the hotel, swiftly and fast like anyone would've wanted, the girls got to the entrance before I did, I was going to enter with them but apparently one of the reporters recognized me.

"μ's! The winners of the best Love Live that Japan has ever seen, what are you doing in the Swan Hotel?" One yelled at me while pushing a mic towards me.

"Well..." I started but another one didn't let me finish.

"Are you going to have a comeback soon? Japan awaits for their musical goddesses return." Another one asked me.

"Um..." I tried again but this one asked me a question that was stuck to the truth.

"Are you seeing EXO?" They asked me and I froze. The girls stared at me from the entrance as they were in shock while Maki was writing something on a notebook which she raised and it said: **"RUN HONOKA!" **

"Um... No comment!" I yelled and I ran towards the inside of the hotel.

"Now we're so screwed! The paparazzi is going to eat us and EXO alive!" Nozomi groaned despectively something that was completely different from her usual personality shocking all of us.

"Doesn't matter." Nico and Hanayo smiled like goofs after that statement. We started making our way towards the practice room that had been specially assigned to EXO after they had called the hotel staff to tell them that we were guests of EXO and they had to comply to anything that we asked for.

"Doesn't matter, so maybe we should sing a new song?" Kotori-chan suggested and we all stared at her.

"We only have 6 hours!" We all yelled.

"But it could be considered as a comeback if we bring a different song and attitude than before." Maki pointed out.

"That's an amazing idea!" I yelled happily as we entered the practice room, it was surrounded by mirrors so we could se our mistakes more precisely and it was big. "You're a genius Kotori-chan."

"We need a theme so I can write the song/lyrics." Maki and Umi replied in unison.

"How about... Bad girls?" Nico suggested and we all stopped to think.

"That's smart, we've showed ourselves as nice school girls before, I think that we should show ourselves as bad girls." Nozomi pointed out.

"I think I got an idea." Maki and Umi said in unison in the exact moment when EXO came inside.

"Do you have a piano and some sheet music?" Maki asked.

"I'll show you where it is." Natsume answered and took her where it is.

"Why does she need a piano?" Hong Ki questioned.

"Because we are going to sing a new song for the concert. Got a problem with that?" Eli asked.

"Not at all princess." Zao answered.

Maki and Natsume came back with an electric piano and some music sheets, Umi was writing lyrics while Kris and Henry both helped her.

"Can we hear what you have?" We all asked Maki and Natsume, Maki sighed as she started playing, the tone of the song was ideal for what we wanted. Eli started dancing right on the spot, then all of a sudden Umi was singing her lyrics:

_**"Oh yeah!**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**kanpeki na bad girl**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**kanpeki na bad girl yo**_

_**watashi no secret shitteita nara**_

_**anata wa sou kitto odorokun janai?**_

_**donna jidai mo kagayaku my style**_

_**hoka no dare ni mo mane dekinai wa~"**_

"Wow Umi-chan, Maki-chan that's amazing! Eli-chan, the dance is great." We all complemented our composer, lyricist and main dancer.

"Thanks." They all said.

"Kotori, start making those outfits!" I said.

"They should be bad girl outfits, I got an idea!" Kotori-chan said as she grabbed her duffle bag and showed a lot of jackets, shirts, jeans, skirts, shorts, leggings and boots as she dumped it all.

"All we have to do is rip the sleeves off the jackets made of jean fabric, and rip off some of the jeans. We're going to wear leggings under the jeans, skirts and shorts." Kotori-chan stated, and we all started working while Umi, Maki and Eli were doing their parts.

"Done!" They all yelled.

"Wow, you guys finished in over 1 hour! You must be amazing!" Henry cooed.

"Get out." I said to the EXO guys.

"Why?" They asked.

"Because we want to shock your minds at the concert, if you're our fans then you should wait." I replied while pushing them out the room.

"Fine." Hong Ki answered and they closed the door behind them.

* * *

After the girls had trained arduously for the past hours, they were finally able to move in synchronization that was unfaltering.

"We did it!" Honoka yelled happily as she hugged both her childhood friends.

"Yeah, it was hard to get the sync that we lost with the two years but we managed to." Eli commented.

"We're ready to rock Tokyo Dome." Nico said.

"Let's just hope that Umi-chi doesn't get stage-fright." Nozomi smiled her usualy sly smirk as Umi tried to burn her head down with a death glare.

"Let's tell those morons that we're ready." Maki said. They grabbed the duffle bag where their outfits were, the CD in which the instrumental was in and they headed out while EXO were dressed prim perfectly.

"You done?" Natsume asked Maki whom didn't looked satisfied that Natsume was staring at her.

"Yeah, we're ready to go." Honoka answered.

"Then shall we go?" When they arrived to Tokyo Dome, it was packed with people –mostly teenage girls- that were yelling out the guys names.

"I'm starting to feel a little queasy." Umi admitted.

"You're going be alright, nya~." Rin comforted Umi who just sighed as they watched how the boys were all dressed in the outfits getting ready for their performance.

"Well, girls wish us luck!" Hong Ki said and the others grunted in agreement while Henry hugged all of the girls, saying that they were good luck charms for both parties. Then Kris and Daiki were reduced to pulling Henry off of Rin. Once they stepped up on stage, the entire world changed for the members of μ's. They stepped up the stage and they shook Tokyo Dome with jus being lighted up by the headlights:

_**[Daiki] Break **_

_**[Hong Ki] aoku sunda sora miagete Feelin' so high **_

_**ima hajimaru yo hora Get ya groove on **_

_**([Kris] Gotta paint it all blue now) **_

_**[Zao] hibiku bakuon Turn it back on **_

_**Shake the whole world yurasu kimi mo ki na yo **_

_**([Kris] oto ni nose yūwaku) **_

_**[Henry] Ladies, it's time tobikome Blue World **_

_**([Daiki] somete ageru wow…) **_

_**[Natsume] sakebi na sō Make it loud , Yeah **_

_**[All] Take you all , all the way **_

_**Blue World ( Blue World ) **_

_**Make you go all the way Blue World ( Blue World ) **_

_**[Zao/Hong Ki] kon I can see the mirai **_

_**shiawase yobikomu Vibe ( Oh… ) **_

_**[Baekhyun] Your imajinēshon kon kaihō Be free ( Free ) **_

_**sā hikarihe to sasou yo This beat **_

_**[All] Blue World ( Blue World ) **_

_**[Zao] aoku oshiyoseru Tide ( Oh… ) Break**_

"I can't believe that they're so amazing! You were right, Kayo-chin!" Rin shook Hanayo's shoulders as Hanayo drooled.

_**[Daiki] Yeah , you're welcome to this Blue World **_

_**[Jonghyun] kotoba no ame furasu **_

_**[Daiki] Baby motto koe kikase te Holla **_

_**[Tetsuya] iwase te mada **_

_**([Baekhyun] Gotta paint it all blue now ) **_

_**[Daiki] ii kanji pīkan ni B . **__**I . G sora to **_

_**[Jonghyun] shinkuro suru in Flow **_

_**tsure te ku kara yurete ite I know ai o **_

_**([Baekhyun] oto ni nose yūwaku ) **_

_**[Zao] Fellas , it's time tobikome Blue World **_

_**([Henry] Ride the blue wave wow… ) **_

_**[Hong Ki] sakebi na sō Make it loud , Yeah **_

_**[All] Take you all , all the way **_

_**Blue World ( Blue World ) **_

_**Make you go all the way Blue World ( Blue World ) **_

_**[Kris] kon I can see the mirai **_

_**[All] shiawase yobikomu Vibe ( Oh…) **_

_**[Chen] Your imajinēshon kon kaihō Be free ( Free ) **_

_**sā hikarihe to sasou yo This beat **_

_**[All] Blue World ( Blue World ) **_

_**aoku oshiyoseru Tide ( Oh… ) Break **_

_**[Natsume] Big Blue oto ni nose Kick suru **_

_**donna toki mo jibun o Keep true **_

_**harewataru sora e hanatsu yo wakasu Floor , yo **_

_**[Key] Don't stop ki na motto Baby rock on **_

_**To the top , top ato chotto mada ikeru yo **_

_**[Baekhyun] So louder now **_

_**[Hong Ki] Blue World… ( Blue World ) **_

_**[Henry] Blue World… ( Blue World ) **_

_**[Kris] Hey , Blue World… ( Blue World ) **_

_**aoku oshiyoseru Tide… **_

_**Blue Blue Blue Blue World **_

_**[All] Take you all , all the way **_

_**Blue World ( Blue World ) **_

_**Make you go all the way Blue World ( Blue World ) **_

_**[Natsume] kon I can see the mirai **_

_**[Zao] shiawase yobikomu Vibe ( Oh… ) **_

_**[Lehan] Your imajinēshon kon kaihō Be free ( Free ) **_

_**[Hong Ki/Kris] sā hikarihe to sasou yo This beat **_

_**[All] Blue World ( Blue World ) **_

_**aoku oshiyoseru Tide ( Oh… ) **_

"That was amazing." Eli breathed out. They continued singing like that for hours, the girls had started to prepare themselves from an hour before their cue. Honoka was dressed with a dark yellow shirt that was ripped on her midriff along that 'μ's' was sewn onto the shirt with a black skirt with red leggings and leather boots and her hair was frizzed up and placed in a high ponytail, Kotori was wearing almost the same style as Honoka's outfit, except that the shirt was a dark forest green and her hair was curled and tied into two ponytails, Hanayo was wearing the same outfits as the previous two but her shirt was a dark mint green with a golden embroidery and her hair was with short extensions that passed a little bit from her shoulders. Printemps were in style sync.

Eli was wearing a black leather jacket that had 'μ's' sewn onto the back, with a silver shirt under it with a pair of black skinny jeans and her hair was ironed straight down, Nico was wearing the same things except that the shirt was a crimson red and buttoned up with a black tie and her hair was let down but it was curled, Maki was wearing basically the same except that her shirt was a strapless dark pink and her hair was tied up in a bun with a black headband.

Umi was wearing a dark blue shirt with a jean vest that had μ's sewn on the back, her skirt reached her lower thigh with a pair of ripped black leggings with a pair of black heels and her hair was tied up into a side ponytail, Rin was wearing the same as Umi except with a dark orange shirt and her hair was with extensions that were dyed a dark brown, and Nozomi was wearing the same but with a dark purple shirt and her hair was tied into two ponytails that were dyed from the tips.

"We look great! Thanks to Kotori." Eli complemented like she did on their last Live.

"You're welcome." Kotori blushed.

"Hey, you guys look great!" Henry yelled as he dashed to where the girls were.

"Thanks." They all answered.

"Hong Ki is introducing you right now so go behind the front." Natsume pointed at where they needed to go.

"I'm so glad that Japan had accepted us, EXO, in their most prestigious concert dome." Hong Ki began. "But I'm pretty sure that you would like to listen to a Japan-bred group so I want you to introduce you to the best Love Live winners... μ's!" The crowd yelled as the instrumental started playing and the girls' figures appeared in their sights.

_**[Umi] Oh yeah! **_

_**[All] Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**[Nozomi] Kanpeki na bad girl**_

_**[All] Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**[Rin] Kanpeki na bad girl yo**_

_**[Nico] Watashi no secret shitteitanara**_

_**Anata wa sou kitto odorukun janai?**_

_**[Kotori] Don'na jidai mo kagayaku My style**_

_**Hoka no darenimo mane dekinai wa**_

_**[All] Kono himitsu**_

_**[Honoka] Oshieteageru! ([All] Oshieteageru)**_

_**[Hanayo] Hora misete ageru ([Maki] Alright)**_

_**[Umi] Mou kakugo deki teru? ([All] Mou kakuga deki teru?)**_

_**[Nico] Sugu toriko ni naru**_

_**[Rin] Toriko ni naru**_

_**[All] Oh oh oh oh oh ([Umi] Oh)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh ([Umi] Hey yeah)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**[Kotori] Kanpeki na bad girl yo**_

_**[All] Oh oh oh oh oh ([Umi] Oh)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh ([Umi] Oh)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**[Eli] Kanpeki na bad girl yo**_

_**[Honoka] So tell me watchu wanna do?**_

_**[Maki] Souzouijou no feeling, machiganaidesho? ([Umi] Oh) Watashi dake no rule ([Nozomi] Oh) Futsuu ja iyana no ([Nozomi] Yeah, yeah)**_

_**[Hanayo] Muzukashikunai wa, ([Rin] Nai wa) Sunaona dake ([Rin] Oh yeah) Anadoraide yo tada tsuite kite ([Rin] Tsuite kite yo)**_

_**[All] Kono himitsu**_

_**[Honoka] Oshieteageru! ([All] Oshieteageru)**_

_**[Hanayo] Hora misete ageru ([Nico] Alright)**_

_**[Umi] Mou kakugo deki teru? ([All] Mou kakuga deki teru?)**_

_**[Eli] Sugu toriko ni naru**_

_**[Maki] Toriko ni naru**_

_**[All] Oh oh oh oh oh ([Nico] Oh)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh ([Maki] Oh)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**[Honoka] Kanpeki na bad girl yo**_

_**[All] Oh oh oh oh oh ([Eli] Oh)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh ([Rin] Oh)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**[Hanayo] Kanpeki na bad girl yo**_

_**[Kotori] So tell me whatchu wanna do?**_

_**[Umi] Boy whatchu wanna do do? Ooh~**_

_**[Honoka] So tell me whatchu wanna do?**_

_**Oh watchu wanna do boy, whatchu wanna wanna, oh whoa**_

_**Tell me what you want**_

_**[Eli] Watashi no secret shitteitanara**_

_**Anata wa sou kitto**_

_**[Honoka] Oshieteageru! ([All] Oshieteageru)**_

_**[Nico] Hora misete ageru ([Hanayo] Alright)**_

_**[Umi] Mou kakugo deki teru? ([All] Mou kakuga deki teru?)**_

_**[Maki] Sugu toriko ni naru**_

_**[Rin] Toriko ni naru**_

_**[All] Oh oh oh oh oh ([Maki] Oh)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh ([Maki] Oh) ([Hanayo] Hora misete ageru)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**[Nozomi] Kanpekina bad girl**_

_**([Maki] I'm your special soul, I'm bad girl alright)**_

_**[All] Oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh ([Eli] Sugu toriko ni naru)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**[Umi] Kanpekina bad girl yo**_

_**([Nico] Souzouijou no feeling, machiganaidesho?) ([Honoka] Whoa)**_

_**[All] Oh oh oh oh oh ([Eli] Hora misete ageru)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**[Maki] Kanpeki na bad girl yo**_

_**([Hanayo] Muzukashikunai wa, sunaona dake)**_

_**[All] Oh oh oh oh oh ([Umi] Come make me now to fall in love)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh ([Maki] Sugu toriko ni naru)**_

_**[Rin] Kanpeki na bad girl yo**_

The girls ended the performance as they panted with exhaustion, the dance had taken a lot out of them as they were tired. The crowd yelled their names as the performance ended, Honoka smiled.

_**"I missed this feeling." **_She looked over to her friends and she knew that they felt the same about this.

"Hi everyone! I'm Kousaka Honoka, I'm the leader of μ's, we were doing this last performance with EXO because they asked us to. But we promise that we're going to give you an amazing comeback!" Honoka yelled and the crowd literally went wild, there were screams of 'I love you Eli' or 'Fighting μ's' or 'I ADORE YOU GUYS'.

"Arigatou, konbawa, and goodbye!" They all bowed down with their hands still linked together. What they didn't know was that their lives were going change more than they had.

* * *

**And I'm done! For any of you who knows Kpop bands, I know that EXO don't sing in japanese but I didn't have any other name to call them. Who would think that the girls would be bad girls for their comeback!**

**songs are:**

**Bad Girl-SNSD (Girls' Generation)**

**Blue World-Super Junior**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my new chapter of this Love Live! project I'm working on, I loved the feedback I got once I finished uploading the first chapter! I was so in shock with the reviews I got. I usually thought that if our fav 9 girls became pros after high school ended for all of them they would get like this kind of Girls Generation vibe to them, I'm happy that you liked the vision I portrayed in the first chapter. Well, in this chapter I decided to describe the everyday lives of the girls. You might be wondering why I changed my penname too, well it was because I ended up getting bored of my previous one. Well read the chapter and I hope that you enjoy it! **

**Also, I don't know how college works in Japan so please don't criticize me after you read some stuff. Onegai!**

* * *

**Honoka's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of Snow Halation being playing in my room since it was my alarm clock tune, I rubbed my eyes to see clearly when I noticed that I was late for college.

"Holy crap!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed to run towards the bathroom from where Yukiho was walking out of. "Out of my way!"

"Why the hell are you yelling?!" Yukiho yelled back at me as I pushed her out of the way to tie my waist-long caramel brown hair into a bun to just take a shower.

"I'm late for college!" I yelled back once the bun was done, so I started stripping from my clothing.

"It's Saturday!" Yukiho yelled while I was removing my shirt off.

"What?" I turned to look at Yukiho who just sighed and grabbed the calendar and shoved it in front of my face, I grabbed it and it was Saturday, the day after that amazing performance with EXO. "Thanks Yukiho, you really do save me."

"I just can't believe that you're majoring in education." Yukiho replied while I entered the bath to take a relaxing shower.

"Hey I'd make a great kindergarten teacher!"

"You'd fall asleep with the children during naptime. So why did you come back so late? You never come home that late."

At that comment, I pushed my head out of the shower stall to look at my sister, whose reddish-brown hair was a little below her shoulder and she looked much better than she was when I was a school idol. Her group is going pretty well, they're called Orange Caramel and a lot of people have gone to see their lives, they're trying to reach Love Live, it hasn't been opened since μ's was in it but they decided to open it this year. She still sings with Arisa and Hanayo's cousin, Miki, and they sound pretty good. Their music is sweet and calm, their first single 'Magic Girl' was really good, it got over 100 views in the first 3 minutes of it being uploaded since they were Otonokizaka idols.

"Well... I guess that you'll see on the newspaper later today." I softly replied as I returned to wash myself. After I took my bath, I got dressed up in a light orange hoodie with a pair of jean shorts with red converse as I tied a piece of my long hair in a side ponytail with the rest of my hair down. I walked down the stairs to see Yukiho, my mom and dad gaping at the TV.

"Good morning, what are you watching?" I asked as I approached my parents and I turned to see the TV and to my misfortune, they were presenting a segment on the concert with EXO.

**"Korean boy band sensation, EXO, presented themselves live last night in the Tokyo Dome in which they captivated the 45,000 Japanese viewers' hearts with their exotic performance but they also gave many of their viewers a shocking last performance by Japanese girl group μ's. The girl group had won the last Love Live that was performed with over a million supporters, due to the fact that their songs were mixed with feelings and sounds, along with topics that had never been heard in Japan, instantly giving them many followers in Japan and the rest of Asia due to their member diversity along with the fact that they succeeded without being hired by a large entertainment company. μ's presented something that could be considered a comeback, the topic of the song was something I've never heard before but it still shocked many." **The female reported commented and then μ's appeared singing 'Bad Girl' and there were a lot of closeups on me. **"However μ's leader, Kousaka Honoka, admitted that the group will have a comeback pretty soon. So let's wait until then." **

"Nee-san! How come you didn't tell me you were going to be in a concert?! I would've gone to see you!" Yukiho yelled as she grabbed me and started shaking me violently.

"Kousaka Honoka! How could you wear such clothes in a stadium in front of 45,000 people?!" My mom started nagging me as she shook me violently as well.

"Kaa-san! Yukiho! Please leave me alone! Daddy, save me please!" I noticed that my dad had gone into the shop so he could escape.

"Daddy, why?!"

* * *

**Maki's POV:**

I'm locked in my room once more, just dressed in my bathrobe with my waist-long scarlet red hair braided to the side. Reason why I'm locking inside my room, it's pretty obvious why I'm in here. My father read in the newspaper about my small concert with μ's yesterday and he started scolding about how its a way to dishonor the Nishikino family so I bolted out of the dining room and I locked myself inside my own room listening to how my father is ranting about if I don't stop with the idol nonsense, I'm going to end up as a nobody and how I should start working with my university entrance exams so I can be the amazing cardiology surgeon that inherits her parents' hospital because that's the life that they led for her.

I sighed in relief when I heard his retreating footsteps so I finally moved towards the door and when I opened the door; I saw my mother standing there with a worried expression on her face.

"Sweetie, I know that you don't want to hear this but maybe you should consider your father's approach." I groaned as my mother tried to reason with me, I let her in as I walked towards my dresser and started searching for some clothes as I listened to my mother's lecture.

"Mother, do I really look like I want to be a surgeon like you and father? I know that its the one and only thing that you guys have wanted for me but its just not my thing. I don't want to be the girl that has done everything to get her father's approval since the only way to do so is ending up miserable. I want to be a singer, I want to be on the best stages in the world, I want to compose the best songs for my friends... I want someone to like me for me, not because of my parents' money." My mother kept looking at me with those comprehensive eyes, the same ones she showed me when she told me that she watched my performance when I was in high school.

"Remember that as your mother I will only want what's best for you but as a fan, I want you to pursue those dreams that you have." And with that she left my room with a large grin plastered on her face. I groaned to myself due to so many violent thoughts running around in my head, I grabbed the TV remote and I turned it on and instantly I was greeted with an interview with the EXO guys, more specifically with Natsume, Kris and Hong Ki.

**"So boys, we were just asking ourselves... What pushed you to ask Japanese girl group μ's to perform in your concert with you guys?" **The woman conducting the interview asked as she smiled at the 3 boys.

**"Well, the band that our agency had appointed to come with us which was **Diamond, **they were going to come the day after we arrived to Japan but then we got a notice that all of their members were sick so Hong Ki in his moment of leadership, decided to go find a substitute." **Kris answered with a smiling face. Typical, that we going to be a replacement but in the end, we didn't care.

**"So I found myself with Kousaka Honoka, the leader of μ's and I asked her if she could lend us her help and they said yes and you know how it ended." **Hong Ki replied with a winning smile. He doesn't look like he could be Honoka's type but by the way he smiles, he could be.

**"Which one of the μ's girls is the one that you could describe as your ideal type?" **The 3 men stayed in momentary shock as the interviewer smiled at them as they all looked at each other before Natsume cleared his throat.

**"Well, my ideal type is Nishikino Maki." **My heart stopped when he said my name as I also felt a full-blown blush coming onto my face. **"She's really pretty but that's not the only thing that attracts me to her. Her attitude is the one that drives me crazy, she's a real jewel. I'd love to be the one to catch her heart."**

**"Wow, Nishikino Maki was noted before as one of the prettiest members of the group due to her exotic looks a few years ago, her position on the ranking was 4th. Now I can see her as the sexiest member when you look at her in the concert." **

**"Yeah, but one of reasons I'm into her is because she composes the best melodies that I've ever heard." **

Okay, I'm red as a tomato as I listen to Natsume talk about me like if I'm some sort of princess.

**"Well, and you Kris?" **

**"Well, I believe that my ideal type from the μ's girls would have to be... Sonoda Umi." **

**"Oh, really? I believed that your ideal type could've been someone like Ayase Eli." **

**"Nah, Ayase-san isn't much of my style. Sonoda-san is a really pretty girl as well as a good lyricist." **

**"Kris' styles are pretty specific. He wouldn't date any of the girls from our agency or any other agency back in Korea." **Hong Ki laughed causing Kris to start blushing. I'm so telling Umi about this, I want to see her face so I'm going to start recording this.

**"Well, Sonoda Umi was ranked 8th in the beauty ranking but 4th on the vocal ranking. Her family are very traditional Japanese people, I'm even starting to wonder if they'll allow their daughter to marry an outsider."**

**"I'll have to charm them in some way." **

**"Okay, and you Hong Ki? Who do you think is your ideal type?" **

**"It has to be... Kousaka Honoka. She's smart, sweet and a really good singer."**

**"I understand why you like Honoka, her voice is ranked 1st place due to her leader position and also because in aspects of beauty, she ranks 3rd." **

**"Besides, if I could take her on a date, it would have to be in Paris." **Okay, Honoka is going to die when she sees this... I have to see her expression first.

I turned off the TV after I have finished getting changed in a scarlet red blouse in which the back was seethrough so you could see the undershirt I was wearing, with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and light brown high heel boots. I stared at myself in the mirror before changing my mind from going out to just staying at home, I walked towards the ivory white piano that was in my room and I sat down while placing some piano sheets there. I started playing and before I knew it, I was composing a song.

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

I walked in the mall with Nozomi and Nico by my sides, we were all chattering about exams and tests. I'm studying law since it has always been one of the careers that appealed to me before I joined μ's**. **Nozomi was studying philosophy since she always brought up a bunch of crazy theories and it does suit her once you think about while Nico is studying at culinary school since she really liked cooking more than idols.

"I still can't believe that we sang with EXO last night, it's like my dreams came true after all." Nico clapped her hands together while her face shined, both Nozomi and I gave each other 'WTF' faces. "The experience of singing with Sehun was amazing!" Nico's long ebony black hair was separated in two separate ponytails, her eyes were a little more slanted than mine or Nozomi, I think that its an effect from using her cellphone too much.

"Well, it might be nice to be μ's once more... We'd be able to sing with people like EXO most of the time and we'd be representing Japan." Nozomi whispered as Nico and I stared at her with our faces filled with sympathy towards our tallest member. Nozomi had chopped off her long purple-black hair after her parents died a year ago, she decided that a change of look would be better for her. She had her hair styled with a pair of purple barrettes with small music notes on them, her hair was a little bit over her shoulders.

"Okay! It's settled! We should go and talk to Honoka and the others!" I stated as we all looked up and I noticed that Hanayo and Rin were walking along the street while Hanayo had tiny hearts floating around her.

"Hey Eli, Nozomi and Nico!" Rin yelled once she noticed us when they finished crossing the road.

"Hi!" Nozomi said with a wide smile. Rin had let her hair grow since she decided that she wanted to be more feminine, it grew so long that it even reached a little bit lower from her shoulders but she still had that same ditzy attitude.

"It's nice seeing you here, nya!" Hanayo giggled at her best friend's antics while looking at us.

"Hanayo, you're wearing glasses again?" I questioned.

"Well, yeah... I thought that I would look weird without my contacts but I look just fine." Hanayo admitted while we all smiled. Hanayo's hair reached her waist since she didn't want to cut it after μ's broke up, it was wavy but it suited her better than we all expected. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, we were going to do some window shopping but we changed our minds and you?" I answered.

"Well, we were going to go to the new bakery that just opened on the 5th floor, nya!" Rin replied with a large smile.

"Why did you change your minds?"

"Well..."

"We decided thatμ's should get back in business!" Nico's response shocked both Rin and Hanayo since they stopped walking with us.

"But we can't be school idols anymore." Hanayo whispered enough for us to hear her.

"Who said that we had to be school idols? We can be professional idols!" Nozomi answered with a confident voice. "You're already going to graduate in a few months so it doesn't matter."

"Really?!" Rin yelled causing the attention of most of the people in the mall to be on us.

"Yeah! Let's just go ask Maki-chan, Honoka-chan, Umi-chan and Kotori-chan!" Hanayo said happily as she clapped her hands together.

"Let's go!" I led the charge towards the homes of our friends so we can beμ's once more.

* * *

**Umi's POV:**

I stared at the judo class that my father had decided that I instructed, there were a lot of boys than girls but that was mostly because the girls had assigned themselves to the traditional dancing class. I was wearing my judo uniform while my waist-long hair was tied up in a high ponytail and only few hairs fell on my face.

"Ichi!" I yelled and they started punching the air. "Ni! San!"

"Sonoda-san! May I please have the honor of fighting you?!" The 21 year old that has been training here ever since I remember asked. There were murmurs stating that if he wanted to die, I wasn't that cruel.

"Sure." 3 minutes later, he was on the floor while the others students tried to wake him up, I knocked him out with a round-house kick.

"Class is dismissed." Everyone left their places and grabbed their bags so they could walk home, I stared at the empty dojo before sighing to myself and grabbing the mop so I could start mopping.

"Can I come in?" My mother knocked the door.

"Of course you can mother. It's your dojo too."

"Umi, I saw the news. You promised that you would forget about that and you would finish your university studies and take over the dojo and the studio so your father and I can travel along the world to our hearts delight." My mother nagged as I placed the mop inside the water bucket after I finished mopping the dojo floor.

"I know but... It was just in the heat of the moment, Mother. It won't happen again."

"Good. Now come with me, I have to teach you the new Korean dances I learned when I was visiting Korea." She gets to travel and I can't but its been this way ever since I can remember.

"Umi-chan!" I turned to see that it was Kotori and Honoka, Honoka's cheeks were swollen as if someone had pulled on them a lot while Kotori just smiled. Kotori's long hair was tied in her trademark hairstyle.

"I'll leave you girls to talk but Umi, you're going to stay up late tonight until you perfect the dance that I'm going to teach you." And with those final words, my mother left.

"Umi-chan~ Your mom is really scary~" Honoka whined as she embraced me.

"What happened to your face?" I grabbed her cheeks and she cried out.

"Don't pull on my cheeks! My mom pulled them too hard just because she saw what I was wearing for last night's concert!" Honoka cried as both Kotori and I comforted her.

"Honoka-chan, don't worry! It'll all be fine!"

"Umi-chan, are you here?!" I heard Hanayo yell.

"We're over here!" Honoka yelled. My ears hurt, I still can't get used to her loud mouth. Hanayo walked in the room with the other girls in toll behind her, I was shocked to see that they were all together except for Maki.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked while they all just blushed.

"We want μ's to be back together. This time, not just for one night... For the rest of our time as singers." Eli replied.

I believe that time stood still on the specific period of time but I knew what was going on inside the wheels of Honoka's mind.

"Let's do it!" I facepalmed instantly.

* * *

**Well... That's the end for today's chapter, I really hope that you liked it, I'm sorry if some of girls are pretty OOC but that's an effect from growing into the strong and independant ladies that they are. Don't worry A-RISE shall appear soon and I'm pretty sure that I'm going to make Tsubasa and Honoka fight for Hong Ki's love. **

**Did you guys know that Rin is actually the youngest member of Muse which if we're using Korean terms, she's the maknae of the group, that must explain why she's so childish with the others!**

**I really hope that you guys don't think that I rushed the little love interests a bit too much, its that I really want to write a chapter in which Muse sings 'Run Devil Run' because one of the EXO guys breaks someone's heart! That will be the hardest chapter to write.**

**Also what do you think about how I described Nozomi's new hairstyle?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! IF YOU DON'T I WON'T UPDATE! HAVE TO STOP USING EXCLAMATORY SIGNS! Well, hope you read me next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the new chapter of this story, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it! So just lay back and enjoy this chapter as you read how the girls hide from crazed fans and meet up with hot EXO boys!**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

Hong Ki was getting stared down by the CEO of S.M Entertainment, Choi Lee Shin as they watched the performance with μ's. Unknown to anyone, the CEO and Hong Ki have an extremely bad history between each other due to the fact that Hong Ki ended up forming EXO on his own account as he had gotten tired of waiting for almost 6 years without debuting and so he suffered the raw wrath of CEO Choi but he was not fired from S.M due to EXO's success.

**"Please don't nag me into oblivion." **Was the phrase that Hong Ki repeated to himself as the director stared at the flat screen TV.

"Hong Ki."

"Yes sir!" Hong Ki got into military position once he heard the CEO's strong stern voice.

"Under what entertainment company have they signed with?" CEO Choi asked.

"Well... They don't have one. They didn't sign with anyone after Love Live because they disbanded." Hong Ki's reply came fast as he sweated in front of Choi.

"I see. Hong Ki, I want you to persuade these girls to join S.M."

"What?! How come old man?!" Hong Ki got whacked on the back of his head by Choi. "That's child abuse!"

"It's not child abuse if you're 20 years old." Choi replied as Hong Ki cried out fake rivers of tears from his eyes. "I want them to join us because they are causing a great impact on the Japanese industry and who knows, we might be able to make them enter the Korean industry but it could only happen if they signed with us."

"So what would happen to me if I refused such an order from you?" Choi stared at Hong Ki with a straight face.

"I'll fire you and I'll make Zao the new leader of EXO and I'll make sure that no other agency hires you again in your life." Hong Ki looked like he was about to cry.

"Fine! So does this mean I'm not going back to Korea for a while?" Choi nodded his head at the straightforward question.

"You'll be working on Japanese promotions, make sure that those girls sign with us. You are dismissed, tell your teammates that you are going to be living in Japan until those girls accept our offer." Hong Ki sighed.

"Fine, appa. You don't have to nag me so much or I'll tell mom, your wife, that you are being specially cruel to me today." Hong Ki replied.

"Don't you dare use your mother against me!" Choi looked serious but his face was red which caused Hong Ki to laugh at his father.

"Fine, bye dad!" Hong Ki left the office in the Japanese branch of S.M but after his departure, Choi just sighed in frustration.

"Why can't he be a normal son?"

* * *

Meanwhile with the μ's, they were eating at a cafe in which they were all wearing disguises due to the fact that they were the only thing that people were talking about on the news. They had managed to smuggle Maki out of her house thanks to Maki's mother who was a big supporter of μ's and who only wanted the best for Maki, Maki came out of her house with a new musical composition for the girls whom were delighted.

"It's amazing how much attention we're getting just after singing one song in a concert that wasn't even ours." Umi expressed as she drank her mochacchino while making sure that no one saw her.

"Imagine what would happen if it was our concert?" Moment of silence after Nico's question.

"We wouldn't be able to walk out of our own homes." Eli deadpanned.

"So how are we going to be successful?" Maki asked, all the girls stopped to thnk.

"Wait, if we're going to become a girl group then we need to be hired by an entertainment agency." Hanayo answered.

"What agency is going to want to hire us?" Honoka replied.

"Maybe we can ask Hong Ki if he knows of any good agencies here in Japan so we can get hired by one of them." Kotori suggested causing all the girls to enter deep thought.

"Hey, that's a great idea, Kotori-chan." Honoka jumped from her place at the table causing all the girls to jump.

"Or maybe we can just ask him if his agency is looking for any girl groups." Umi chirped after she pulled Honoka down back to her seat.

"Yeah, we have all the requirements that EXO's agency needs. The girl group needs to have an extreme coordination between the members. That's a must have for S.M and we have it. We have to have a leader and though she's a bit ditzy, she's still our leader." Nico added to the conversation as the girls' interest peaked higher than expected except for Honoka, who had a small cloud over her head due to the fact that she just got insulted by Nico.

"How about we sing a new song and we address it to S.M so they know that we're auditioning for them?" Nozomi suggested causing all the girls to smile at the idea.

"Where should we go to write and prepare for the song? And besides, we should make it a song that describes us as the way we are. United, together and that we'll never break up." Eli commented causing for Umi to have an idea.

"Indestructible." Everyone stared at Umi who looked quite serious with the word she just mumbled.

"What do you mean by 'indestructible', Umi?" Nozomi asked as she stared at her fellow Lily White member.

"Indestructible, it describes our relationship perfectly. I got it, now I just need to work wih Maki and we can have ourselves a song." Umi replied while everyone nodded with determination burning passionately in their eyes.

"Are we going to have to dance?" Rin asked.

"Nope, the song I have written doesn't need any dancing. The song is about μ's." Maki replied with a smile as they got up from their table.

"How about we use some clips from our old lives and we film some current clips of us? It would look nice, wouldn't it?" Nozomi's idea flickered in all of their heads.

"Let's go to my place!" Kotori suggested. "My parents aren't in town, they're going to be on a small romantic trip so we can have the house all to ourselves! We'll be able to work efficiently and besides I have the videos of our performances."

"Let's go!" The girls walked out of the cafe in which they finished paying and they left a generous amount of tip for the kind waiter that had served them, they were making their way towards Kotori's house until Maki and Umi crashed with some sort of stranger and were expecting to hit their heads on the sidewalk cement but instead they were both caught by strong steady arms.

"You alright princess or do you just like relishing in my touch?" That caused Maki to suddenly open her eyes and she found her face extremely close to Natsume Hinamori's disguised face.

"Let me go, you ass!" Maki pushed his shoulders so he let her except that this time she fell on the floor due to the fact that she did not possess much balance.

"Sorry princess but if you had let me steady you on the floor then you wouldn't have hurt yourself." Natsume brushed her death glare as if he had seen a kitten trying to scare him.

**"Damnit, she's just so cute." **Natsume thought as he looked at Maki's pouting angered face.

**"I just can't believe that I'm feeling something for this idiot! Ugh, this is why I don't watch talk shows and specially if they have to do with me." **Maki thought as she got up from her "comfortable" spot on the floor without removing eye contact with Natsume.

"Sonoda-san, are you alright?" Umi opened her eyes to see a worried Kris who even in his disguise managed to captivate the eyes of many women, Umi could even see flowers and sparkles behind him as if they were trying to make him into some prince charming. "I didn't mean to bump in you, I hope that I didn't hurt you."

People around the area were staring at the two teenagers, as Kris held Umi closer into his arms as if he didn't want to let her go but it was just to steady her, when they let go of each other, they were gazing into each others eyes.

"No, its okay, Wang-san. I was a bit distracted." Umi smiled softly causing Kris to blush.

"Are~ It seems like Kris likes Sonoda-san." Natsume chirped from his position next to Maki who was trying to stay away from him.

"No, I don't! I was just trying to be nice! Why do you have to make everything so weird, Natsume?! I wonder how is it that I ended up getting stuck in the same dorm room as you?" Kris started whining as he separated himself from Umi to start discussing with Natsume whom seemed happy that he managed to provoke such a reaction from Kris.

"You two really don't get along, right?" Nico guessed as she crossed her arms at their interaction, internally she fangirled over the closeness she had to the two handsomest members of EXO.

"We basically hate each other's guts, we just act like we like each other on cameras." Kris admitted as he stared at Natsume. "Well, what were you ladies doing out here? We haven't seen you since the concert."

"Well, we were just asking if your talent agency needs a new girl group." Honoka replied as she hooked her arm around Natsume's causing Maki to fume silently.

"We don't know, the only person who knows about that would be Hong Ki." Natsume answered as they all started walking.

"Why?"

"Because he's the CEO's son, his mom is an amazing singer while his sister is a model. Lucky bastard." Natsume cursed causing all the girls to stare at him for his crude language until Kris whacked him on the back of the head.

"Idiot, you can't go around talking in that crude language around girls. Don't you know that you'll freak them out?" Kris' condescending voice almost made Natsume feel bad.

"Well, where are you ladies going anyways?"

"We're going to work on a new song, nya~" Rin purred as she jumped up and down. "So we can get scouted by a talent agency!"

"Really?" Both EXO boys looked shocked at the piece of information shared to them by Rin.

"Yeah, we decided that we don't want to do this independently and besides the only way we can do it right is if we get hired by some big-shot company." Hanayo explained with a serious voice.

"Well, we have to go. Let's go girls." Eli started dragging the girls towards Kotori's house once more.

"We'll talk to the CEO to see if he wants to hire you girls! Just upload the video for all to see!" Kris answered with a wide smile on his face as he gave the girls tips.

"Bye!" The girls' happily replied as they both parted ways. Once the girls arrived to Kotori's house, they instantly started working on the video whilst Maki and Umi worked separately on the song.

"We should use 'Snow Halation' and 'Kira-Kira Sensation' primarily due to the fact that they were the two songs that helped us win Love Live." Nico suggested.

"But we should use 'Start:Dash' and 'Aishiteru Banzai' since they show a different aspect about us." Hanayo countered.

"Planning a music video is really hard." Honoka whined as she slumped on Hanayo and Kotori.

"It's because we're planning to think of the details of the music video whilst we think about every other aspect of the video." Nozomi explained as she came out with cups of tea for everyone.

"If we get hired by a talent agency then we won't have to plan our music videos, they would get planned by other people." Eli bluntly replied.

"And we wouldn't get to write our own songs, they would be written by other people." Kotori commented silently.

"We just have to tell them that we want to write our own songs." Nico answered seriously. "There are some agencies that allow the songwriting members of the group write their songs because its a demand that they can request before they sign with the agency."

Umi and Maki walked out of the room in which they were writing the song, they both looked happy and eccentrically delighted with their results.

"Did you finish?" Rin jumped over to her fellow classmate along with Hanayo.

"Yeah we did. Now we just have to record the song, the instrumental is done along with the lyrics, I highlighted everyone's parts." Umi gave out the respective sheets with lyrics.

"Let's go!" Honoka raised her hand with the lyric sheet and dashed to where the recording stuff was. They all followed suit with Honoka and put on the headphones, Umi pressed the button to start recording. The instrumental started with a piano being played.

_**[Eli] mmmm... Indestructible**_

_**([All] Indestructible) Yeah yeah**_

_**[Rin] Hayai no ne tsukihi nagare**_

_**The way we are**_

_**[Nico] Omoi atte ita hazu ga itsukara ka**_

_**[Umi] Kooron mugon subete o**_

_**Tomoni shita wa**_

_**[Maki] Soredemo sonogoe de hotto shiteru**_

_**[Umi] How you like me?**_

_**[Honoka] Atarashi I kanjouron wa**_

_**[Kotori] It's so hard**_

_**[Nozomi] Kantan janai kedo attakai~**_

_**[All/Honoka] Kono indestructible**_

_**Unbreakable**_

_**Kesshite kowarenai kizuna**_

_**Tamashi wa twin soul**_

_**[All/Hanayo]Tatoe anata ga gake kara**_

_**Ochiso ni natta to shite mo**_

_**[Kotori] Sonote dake wa**_

_**Hanasanai no**_

_**[All] Indestructible**_

_**[Eli] Mamorinukukara**_

_**[Nozomi] Anata no okage kana zuibun**_

_**I like myself**_

_**[Eli] Kiraina koto mo daibu ne**_

_**Hettari shite**_

_**[Nico] Ai wo shiru to hito wa tsuyoku nareru tte**_

_**[Maki] Toi mukashi papa ga itte ita koto**_

_**[Rin] Konsenchu?**_

_**[Kotori] Omoi wa umaku todoku kana**_

_**[Rin] Dakedo**_

_**[Umi] Sunao ni ima tsutaetai~**_

_**[All/Hanayo] Toki ni taisetsunamono wa tada**_

_**Invisible menimienai dakara**_

_**Nando mo iwanakya**_

_**[All/Umi]Fureru koto naku chitte yuku**_

_**Shinjitsu ni furetakute**_

_**[Honoka] Kono destiny arigatou**_

_**[Nozomi] Fune wo dasou fukisusabu raising**_

_**[Umi] Arashi no naka surrender**_

_**[Maki] Kesshite yamenai**_

_**[Rin] tsuranaru omoi tsunaide**_

_**[Honoka] Mada never ever minai sekai e~**_

_**[Kotori] Kono indestructible**_

_**Unbreakable**_

_**Kesshite kowarenai Kizuna**_

_**Tashikana our soul**_

_**[Umi] Tatoe darekaga watashi wo kizutsukeyou to shite mo**_

_**[Honoka] Nani ga atte mo**_

_**[All/Eli] Daijoubu taisetsunam**__**ono wa**_

_**Invisible menimienai dakara**_

_**Nando mo ii tai no**_

_**[All/Nozomi]Anata nashide wa ima kono**_

_**Watashi wa nakatta yo**_

_**Kono destiny**_

_**[Umi] indestructible... **_

_**[All] Indestructible**_

_**[Rin] Indestructible...**_

The girls clapped themselves a round of applauses once they finished recording. They were all delighted with each other's singing.

"Umi, Maki, that was beautiful." Eli complemented the blushing girls.

"Well, let's continue with the video."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'll be making a video of 'Indestructible' with Muse! Though it will be hard but I will be able to complete it, I'll be writing about the video in the next chapter! So please review and follow and favorite this story! Write nice reviews for me, please I beg you! Could you recommend me which kpop band should A-RISE cover because I just don't know! Please help me with this small request, I'll also be answering any questions that you decide to ask me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FORGIVE ME! I haven't had anytime to write so this chapter will be pretty choppy but still I hope that you guys enjoy my writing.**

**Read and enjoy**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

All of Japan hummed to the sound of 'Indestructible' the new song that μ's released just a few days ago. The song had only been released in an audio format for the first 3 days until the PV had been released in which it starred all of the performances μ's had been in. Many entertainment agencies have been sending their offers to μ's but they just didn't know which ones to accept so they all decided to divide all of the contracts in equal parts and they would read them and try to determine which were the most recommended agencies to them.

"I didn't know that all these companies would want us to join them." Honoka cried out as she finished reading another contract that had been sent to them.

"There are so many! And the worse thing is that I don't even know which are the good companies, nya~" Rin whined as she slumped onto Umi who was reading her share of contracts.

"How about JYP?" Maki chirped as she finished reading her share. "They wrote that they would let us direct our music videos along with writing our own songs."

"I don't know. I've read that they've had a lot of lawsuits against them and that they commit occasional mental disturbances with some of their singers." Nico replied as she placed her share to the side so she would be able to stretch. "And besides, they've been losing their popularity along the years."

"They all have their own problems and who knows if we'll be part of those problems." Eli reasoned.

"Just reading all of these contracts and hearing all of the issues that the artists that they've hired have been through makes me not want to sign with any of them." Nozomi replied bluntly.

"I'm so tired, nya~" Rin yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's noon, Rin-chan." Hanayo replied sadly.

"WHAT?!" Nico, Rin and Honoka yelled with desperation in their voices.

"I thought it was 6 pm!" Rin cried.

"I'm so tired from reading so much! My brain can't take some much information in it!" Nico yelled.

"I want to go to bed!" Honoka whined. All 3 girls made movements to embrace each other since only they had the same feelings for wanting to rest.

"If you guys want to, we can go out for lunch. We haven't eaten, remember?" Kotori suggested nicely.

"Why not? I'm starving." Eli got up from her place and grabbed her purse, all the girls followed her in suit. They had all decided to go eat at a regular ramen place along with the exception that they got rice for Hanayo along with the ramen.

"Its delicious, nya~!" Rin purred as she went through her fifth bowl.

"Rin-chan, I think that you should go easy with all that ramen. Remember that if we're going to keep being idols then we need to keep our figures or do you want the company that hires us to make you go on a hardcore diet?" Rin paled at what Umi explained to her.

"That's not nice, nya~" Rin groaned as she finished the bowl of ramen and didn't ask for the sixth bowl.

*RING RING*

"Whose phone is that?" All the girls looked in their purses only to see that it was Honoka's cell.

"Hello? This is Kousaka Honoka speaking." Honoka replied once she pressed the answer button.

**"Yes, Kousaka-san. This is President Choi of SM Entertainment, I would to have an opportunity to talk to you and your group members." **Honoka just gaped causing her fellow μ's members to stare at Honoka's expressionless face that only had her eyes gaping at them.

"Who is it?" They all asked softly to Honoka who stepped out of her momentary shock to look at her members.

"May I have just a small moment?" Honoka covered the speaker part of the phone to reply to her teammates.

"Its the President of SM Entertainment. He wants to meet with us, what do I do?" Honoka asked.

"What bands are from SM?" Nozomi asked as she couldn't wrap her head around the name that was very familiar to her.

"EXO is from SM! Maybe Lehun and Sehun recommended us to him!"

"I'm pretty sure that Hong Ki recommended us to him because he seems to like Honoka a lot." Maki stressed out the word 'a lot' to make emphasis on the fact that Hong Ki had developed some sort of crush on the leader of μ's.

"Ask him where he wants us to meet." Eli replied as she cut off all of the other members from annoying Honoka more than they should.

"Yes. Its okay. Where should we meet?"

**"If its. okay, then can we meet at SM's Japan branch office. Is 3 pm alright with you?" **Choi asked through the phone.

"Yes, its perfectly fine. 3 pm it is!" Honoka replied cheerfully.

**"Good, Kousaka-san. Then I will see you and all of the other μ's members here in SM. Tell the receptionist that you're μ's and she'll let you in." **Honoka nodded as she wrapped her head around the instructions given to her.

"We will see you then." Honoka replied as she hung up.

"Well, it seems like we have to go meet President Choi." Umi confirmed as they all paid for their ramen.

"But SM didn't send us a contract deal." Eli replied as they started to walk around the city.

"Maybe it was his plan all along to tell us to meet him at his company, and he'll try to persuade us into joining SM." Rin concluded with a cat-like smile plastered onto her face.

"I would totally join SM if I could!" Hanayo squealed as she clasped her hands together in the same way that she does when she thinks of rice. "To work in the same company as Lehun and Sehun! Just the thought of working with EXO drives me crazy!"

"It's a group vote, Hanayo." Maki deadpanned as they all stared at Hanayo who looked quite serious until they all shifted their gazes towards Maki who looked serious as she thought about working with EXO.

"Maki, why do you sound so adamant on working with EXO? Or SM in general?" Umi asked the million dollar question that was picking in everyone's minds, the question caused Maki to blush as she thought about her growing feelings towards Natsume thus making her look the other way.

"I'm okay with working for SM, my problem is with EXO." **And its mostly Natsume. **Maki continued in her mind as she looked at her partners who still looked curious.

"Well, we should just keep walking. SM is just a few blocks away from here." Nico leaded the way while the girls followed her in suit. They stopped many times when it was either that Honoka and Hanayo wanted to into a sweets shop or that Kotori had seen some fashion from a window that had interested her and they conveniently entered the stores until they noticed that they were late due to the fact that they were quite far from SM and there were only left 5 minutes.

"I blame you!" Nico pointed at Honoka while they ran along the streets of Tokyo. All nine of the girls were running just to make sure that they could get to SM in time.

"Of all the times for us to be window shopping, it had to be today!" Umi yelled desperately as they managed to reach SM. All the girls hunched over to take deep breaths after they were running at quite a fast speed, everyone that were walking by in SM were either staring at them with admiration or curiosity due to the fact that they were breathing like crazy people would do after a marathon.

"Um, ladies? Do you need something?" They all raised their heads to look at a woman who seemed to be the head secretary.

"Well, we're μ's and President Choi said that he wanted to talk to us. Did he mention anything about us?" Honoka asked as she stood up in a normal stance.

"Of course he did! Come, come. We need to go to his office." The girls started to follow the secretary as they entered an elevator so they would be leaded to the CEO's office. The girls were marveled at the structure of SM's Japan branch, they knew that it was beautiful after all, they've passed by the building so many times but never knowing what it looked like on the inside.

"Its amazing." Nozomi breathed out as she was marveled by the building.

"Karasho." Eli said, the secretary smiled at the girls' reactions.

"The original building in Korea is even more amazing than this one. This one was builded in 2006 when one of SM's solo artists managed to create an all-kill record here in Japan, so when CEO Choi thought to place a branch here in Japan to make sure that we could promote Korean artists and hire Japanese artists as well." The secretary explained as she walked out of the elevator and μ's followed her in suit, when they were walking they noticed that there were a lot of practice rooms and recording rooms in the floor that they were in.

"Is this the floor where President Choi's office is?" Nozomi questioned as they stopped to see a group of rookies training.

"No, he specifically said that he wanted you girls to come to this floor specifically so he could see your dancing styles." The secretary replied as she stood in front of a door. "This is where President Choi is right now, he's watching over EXO's practice. Go in."

Eli opened the door and the girls were greeted by EXO's powerful dancing and singing but none of the girls understood the language that they were singing in. The ones who were dancing were Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Henry, Natsume and Hong Ki while the remaining 6 members were sitting down.

_**[Kris] Her Love Her Love, Ojik geugeotman bara**_

_**Geunyeoui sarang hanappuningeol**_

_**[Hong Ki] Chimyeongjeogin Fantasy**_

_**Hwangholhan geu ane chwihae**_

_**[Henry] Oh, she wants me**_

_**Oh, she's got me**_

_**[Sehun] Oh, she hurts me**_

_**Joha deouk galmanghago isseo**_

_**[All] Someone Call The Doctor, nal butjapgo malhaejwo**_

_**Sarangeun byeong, jungdok Overdose**_

_**Sigani jinalsurok tongjeneun himdeureojwo**_

_**Jeomjeom gipsugi ppajyeoganda Eh-oh**_

_**Too much, neoya, your love, igeon Overdose**_

_**Too much, neoya, your love, igeon Overdose**_

"What language are they singing in?" Eli questioned.

"It's Korean. It's the only song that we didn't perfomr in our concert here in Japan." Zao replied as he walked to stand next to Eli.

"It's really good!" Honoka replied with a big smile plastered onto her face.

"The Chinese version is better." All of them turned their heads to look at Baekhyun who just smiled at them but it was directed at Nozomi.

"It's nice to finally meet μ's in person, don't you think?" Before the girls noticed, EXO had already stopped dancing and President Choi was walking towards them. "It's a pleasure to meet you girls."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**You guys would do it if you really like my story. Sorry for the dumb ending, this is just a filler chapter so I hope that you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! People, I am in such a good mood because you guys can read the next chapter of this story that I have managed to write and finish today! This chapter is longer than the last one because this one isn't meant to fill, but to go on with the story! In this chapter, you'll be able to see how love starts to blossom between EXO and ****μ's! So please read and enjoy**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

The girls were shocked at President Choi's sudden appearance in front of them, however they didn't allow themselves to appear as shocked. They all looked at each other before bowing in front of President Choi.

"It's an honor to meet you, Choi-san. We are μ's." The girls all expressed in unison as they remained bowed.

"It's also nice to meet you girls as well." Choi replied with a smile and then turned to look at EXO. "See boys, this is how you have to greet your elders. Not with a simple 'sup' but with a bow and saying that you are honored. This is why I need more girls in my company, they are way more educated than all of you combined."

EXO just stared at Choi with a dumbfounded expression on their faces while μ's just smiled at Choi.

"Thank you very much, Choi-san. It's such an honor to hear those words coming from such an accomplished person such as yourself." Umi took the lead as she stepped in front of him.

"Sonoda-san, you are such an accomplished singer and lyricist. I would be glad to have my artists sing some of your lyrics." Umi smiled at Choi's compliment while her cheeks were dusted a soft pink blush.

"Thank you but I believe that Kris-san is a much better composer and lyricist than I will ever be." Kris just stared blankly at space due to the compliment before turning his head to look at Umi.

"Well, if you join SM then you'll be on par with Kris or you might even be better than him."

"Thank you. Where can we discuss the terms of our agreement for the contract?" Eli interrupted as the other μ's members stood from the positions.

"Well, girls you must know that if you're going to join SM then you need to know that I don't sign with just any artist. They have to prove to me that they deserve to be in my agency." The girls stood glued to their spots as they heard Choi's words.

**"He doesn't want us to join SM immediately?! He wants us to audition?!" **Was the thought that resonated in the heads of each μ's member.

"Because it wouldn't be fair that I let you girls join my agency before seeing what you're made of." Choi explained. He smiled when he saw the looks in the girls' faces, he was doing it on purpose. He wanted to see if μ's had the guts to say that they would audition, he wanted to see if they were really as good as all the Asian medias had said.

"We accept." Honoka replied as she looked in her members' eyes the flame of a challenge. "We want to enter SM. So we'll audition for you so you can see that we are worth of your time but if after we audition, you think that we weren't worth your time then we'll be okay with your decision."

"Okay. Then if you could please go change into some more comfortable clothing to dance in..."

"We'll be okay dancing in our regular clothing. It's like dancing in a school uniform." Eli's answer shocked EXO. Many auditioning groups would tend to choose to get changed so they could have more comfort but μ's chose not to.

"Okay. Dance any song that you like and if you want, you can also sing if you want to get that part of the audition done." Choi offered. The girls stared at him for a while before they all huddled into a circle and Rin poked her head out.

"We just need some time to decide on which song, nya~" Rin exclaimed as she placed her head back in.

"So what are we going to sing?" Maki's blunt voice questioned.

"We need a good song, its a very important audition and we need to impress President Choi." Nico explained strongly.

"You're right."

"How about START:DASH?" Nozomi questioned.

"No. It needs to be something good..." Umi trailed off as she tried to think.

"Hey, what if we sing Bokura wa Ima no Naka de?" Kotori suggested and all of the girl's moods lightened up when they heard the title of their encore song.

"Best idea ever!"

"Do any of you not remember the dance?" All the girls shook their head 'no' because they all knew the dance from scratch.

"Okay! Let's start!" Honoka yelled as she pulled her head out of the huddle. "We're ready, Choi-san!"

"But can you please allow us to use a music player so we can place the instrumental?" Hanayo requested humbly. Hanayo was wearing a simple light green dress that had long sleeves that also reached her knees with a pair of leggings to lessen the cold that she felt outside and a pair of Mary Janes and her hair was tied to the side in a cute fashion.

"Of course. Let me show you where it is." Sehun said as he grabbed Hanayo's hand to show her where the player was. Hanayo started to melt in his hand -not literally- but she felt like she was going to die of happiness.

* * *

"Good luck princess." Natsume said with a cocky tone of voice to Maki, who was stretching before the dance started, and she turned to him with a pissed a look on her face. Maki was wearing a scarlet cashmere sweater due to the cold weather that was in Japan at the time, along with a pair of dark skinny jeans that suited her well and the 3 inch heel black boots that she wore, her long scarlet red hair was tied up in a fashionable modern bun that only let some strands of hair out to frame her face.

"What's up with that tone of voice?" Maki questioned as she crossed her arms in front of her chest causing Natsume to stumble back when he heard her pissed off tone of voice that he thought was cute.

"Well, it's just that with those heels, it seems like you might fall on your face and twist your ankle in the process." Maki's face remained serious as she looked at Natsume's face.

"I've been walking in heels ever since I was 8 years old. I know when is it that I shouldn't walk with heels but this is really necessary and if I do sprain my ankle then you were right." Maki explained.

"Suit yourself princess." That caused Natsume and Maki to go in a full-blown discussion with each other.

* * *

"Well, you guys seem really confident in yourselves." Henry talked to Rin who was streching herself. Rin was wearing surprisingly comfortable clothing for the current weather. She was wearing a long sleeved yellow cotton sweater that said 'Kissing U' that reached her mid-thighs along with a pair of dark brown jeans and white sneakers while her long orange hair was tied up in a low ponytail that hung by the side of her neck.

"Why do you say that, Henry-kun, nya~" Rin cocked her head to the side at Henry's comment.

"Well, it's because I've seen a lot of girl groups coming to join us and they've never been as confident as you guys. I think that CEO Choi really likes you guys because of that." Henry replied as he looked at Rin who just smiled at him.

"Thanks." Rin answered.

"You guys seemed quite surprised when he said that he wasn't going to let you guys enter all of a sudden." Zao commented to Eli who was doing her ballet stretches. Eli was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with a sky blue vest on top of the shirt along with a pair of light brown jeans and a pair of sneakers. Her hair was tied up in her usual ponytail.

"Yeah, I was shocked and of course, they were going to be but... We're okay with proving ourselves to CEO Choi. We want to enter SM and show everyone that we can be an amazing girl group." Eli confessed and noticed that Zao stared at her with a serious look on his face before groaning and looking the other way. "Okay, what's wrong with you?"

"If you enter SM then I'll never be able to date you." Eli's face flushed red at Zao's direct confession but soon waved it off.

"I doubt that you have a crush on me. We've only know each other for like..." Eli checked the calendar in her phone before looking at Zao once more. "A week and you are already saying that you like me. You are crazy."

"I'm crazy for you, **wǒ de bīngxuě nǚshén**." Zao replied in Japanese before changing to Chinese in the last piece of a sentence causing Eli to stare at him with a quizzed look on his face. (Author's note: he said 'My snow goddess')

"What did you just call me?" Eli questioned while looking at Zao.

"I called you snow goddess because you look beautiful from under the snow."

"You amaze me, **vy krasivoye peniye idiot**." Eli replied in the same way that Zao had to her.

"I know that you called me something that had to do with idiot." Zao bitterly replied causing Eli to laugh.

"Honoka, you are amazing." Hong Ki complimented Honoka who was practicing her vocals.

"What do you mean, Hong Ki-san?"

"Well, you aren't scared of my dad that's for sure." Hong Ki started.

"Wait, Choi-san is your father?" Honoka asked with disbelief remarked in her voice.

"Um... Yeah, he's my dad but I'm better looking than he'll ever be. I got my beauty from my mom." Hong Ki flaunted.

"But who sings better? Your mom or your dad?" Hong Ki paused for a moment.

"My dad but don't tell him that I said that." Honoka laughed at the last second.

"So... Umi, do you really like my lyrics?" Kris asked Umi who was stretching like the others.

"Yeah, I do. I've listened to some of your song when I was researching EXO a few days ago and I loved the one called 'Miracles in December'." Umi answered as she stopped stretching to started fumbling with her fingers. "I watched both versions with Japanese lyrics but I still liked the Chinese version because I felt like it had a deeper meaning to it."

"I wrote that one last year when I realized that I was most probably going to die alone because I didn't like any of the girls that my parents introduced me to." Kris confessed causing Umi to burst out in laughter.

"I don't think that you're going to die alone. Because you are a famous singer from a famous band in South Korea that has fans in almost all the entire world and that must mean that girls like you a lot." Umi comforted Kris before being called out by Kotori.

"Every girl in the world except the one that I want." Kris mumbled quietly as he looked at Umi who was distracted by talking with Kotori who was a tad bit nervous.

"What did you just say?" Umi questioned as she looked back at Kris once Kotori had left.

"Nothing! Well, I would like to work with you someday on lyrics."

"Thanks but we're going to get started. Tell me if you think that Choi-san likes our mini-performance." Umi claimed as she moved to the center of the dance room to start the song. μ's positioned themselves in their respective positions to start singing 'Bokura wa Ima no Naka de'.

* * *

_**(Honoka&amp;Kotori&amp;Umi) massugu na omoi ga minna wo musubu **_

_**honki demo bukiyou butsukariau kokoro **_

_**(Maki&amp;Rin&amp;Hanayo) sore demo mitai yo ookina yume wa **_

_**koko ni aru yo hajimatta bakari **_

_**(wakatteru) (Eli&amp;Nico&amp;Nozomi) tanoshii dake ja nai tamesareru darou **_

_**(wakatteru) datte sono kurushisa mo mirai **_

_**(ikunda yo) (Honoka&amp;Eli&amp;Maki) atsumattara tsuyoi jibun ni natteku yo **_

_**(kitto ne) kawaritsuzukete **_

_**(We'll be star!) **_

_**(All) sorezore ga suki na koto de ganbareru nara **_

_**atarashii basho ga gooru da ne **_

_**sorezore no suki na koto wo shinjiteireba **_

_**tokimeki wo daite susumeru darou **_

_**kowagaru kuse wa sutechae tobikiri no egao de **_

_**tonde tonde takaku bokura wa ima no naka de **_

* * *

A slight difference in the tones of the girl's voices due to age wasn't noticed at all by the members of EXO or Choi due to the fact that despite not practicing the moves for years, they managed to remember each and every step of the dance while maintaining synchronization as well managing to dazzle them all. Choi knew that if he hired the girls to SM then they would success lined up for them at the time. They would get commercial offers, modeling, acting and concerts if they signed with him but they had already made their point clear that they wanted to sing with him so there was no point in waddling around the offer.

"That was amazing!" Henry was the first to stop the silence that consumed the practice room after the girls had finished and were waiting for Choi's answer and jumped to congratulate the girls. "That was **jīngrén**!"

"What does **jīngrén** mean, Henry-san?" The girls asked while tilting their heads in confusion.

"It means amazing because you were amazing! I can't wait to sing a song with you guys!" Henry -the everlasting hyperactive teen he was- jumped to hug Rin who just laughed.

Choi didn't miss the blush plastered on Henry's face when Rin sang and danced with all of her heart. Choi was a mastermind in seeing romantic feelings develop between people, he had sadly seen too many develop in his own company between label-mates which could never become true. He cleared his throat when his thinking about romance had cleared up around them and he had attracted all the attention of the occupation in the room.

"Well, ladies... I would like to congratulate you all on becoming part of SM." Choi answered and waiting to see the reactions of each of the girls' faces. But the expression that he enjoyed the most was Zao's face.

"**Wǒ de bīngxuě nǚshén, **it seems as though we won't be able to become husband and wife!" Zao cried out towards Eli causing her to look at him with a pissed expression plastered onto her face.

"As if I would marry you!" Eli started arguing with Zao but she was then shut up by being hugged by the rest of her members.

"Now, I would like to discuss on how we will tell the press that you are now affiliated with SM along with the details of your comeback album, mini-album or single as you please." Choi went into instant business mode as he started to talk about business and the arrangements for the girls. "And I believe that it would be adequate if you girls lived together in a dormhouse."

"Umi-chan, you should talk to him because you know a lot about planning." Honoka whispered into Umi's ear before pushing her towards Choi. "Umi-chan's going to do it, Choi-san!"

"Well, I believe that it would be adequate that we give a small concert to our fans so we can inform them on which company we have chosen to make our professional debut with. I think that the songs that should be the ones that we performed a few years ago." Umi explained with a business tone to her voice. "And then we can talk about the concept of our comeback song but I believe that we should also include 'Indestructible' and 'Bad Girl' along with the tracks."

"I didn't know that Umi-chan knew about business." Nozomi pondered out loud.

"Honestly, of all of us it looks as though Umi would be the one with more reasoning." Maki commented as she looked at Umi discussing business with Choi.

"And about your living arrangements? I believe that it is best for you girls to live together." Choi claimed.

"Well, we would all have to tell this to our families about the fact that we've joined SM as artists. And we'd see if they allow us to live together in one of your dorms." Umi answered with all the professionalism that is needed.

"Well, then. We'll have the mini-concert in... How about your old school, Otonokizaka? So your fans can remember your roots. And it might be done on Saturday." Choi had agreed with Umi.

"Well, we'll have to see if the chairwoman agrees but we hope that we can." Umi smiled.

"Now, shall we go sign the contracts?" And the girls nodded their heads, ready for their new destiny as 9.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I beg of the silent readers to please grant me at least a small 'Good' because I feel like my story is being thrown aside!**

**Review, follow or favorite, just do as you please but please do it for my story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY GUYS! I uploaded the wrong chapter yesterday night and I only realized it when I was looking for comments this morning. I only uploaded the wrong chapter because my dad was arriving and he doesn't approve of my writing.**

**I was feeling sick yesterday after school and I was already finishing this chapter feeling satisfied with myself for writing a chapter despite my physical state back then. **

**So I 'm extremely sorry and I hope that this chapter will amend my mistake.**

**So enjoy and love this chapter and forgive!**

**Sarahanja minna! (Let's love everyone)**

* * *

As the 9 girls were all analyzing the conditions of the contract with SM, Hong Ki was looking at them from his own perspective along with Zao.

"So what do you think about their decision, Zao?" Hong Ki asked Zao who just shrugged his shoulders before answering to his leader.

"I honestly don't know. I know that this is a great opportunity for us to get to know them even more than what we already know about them but we won't be able to don't anything exclusive as a couple if they sign with us." Zao shared his thoughts as his heart sunk when he saw Eli's pen swaying lightly on the paper as she signed the paper.

"You're right. Let's go, we have to prepare for the concert." Hong Ki leaded the silent walk back to the practice room. When they entered, they noticed that all the members were a little bit fidgety on the floor as they waited for them.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Zao asked though he knew the real answer. μ's had actually been their inspiration for them to debut independently in Korea because they were still needing a year of extra training. Zao remembered it all as though it was yesterday.

* * *

_It was one of their usual days of training when Hong Ki had come up to them with one of the most stupidest (but smartest) ideas he had ever had in his entire time of knowing the hyperactive Korean boy._

"_Well, guys we should start with practicing SHInee sunbaenims Lucifer before we start freestyling." Baekhyun tried to boss them but they wouldn't listen to him because he was neither the eldest nor the leader so the rest of them kept playing on their smartphones. _

"_GUYS I HAVE THE GREATEST IDEA KNOWN TO MAN!" Hong Ki came in running through the door as he slammed it closed._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" Tetsuya asked he looked at Hong Ki as if he was crazy._

"_Let's debut independently." Those words that came out of Hong Ki's mouth were the ones that shocked all of EXO- or better known in that time as boy group. The son of the CEO of SM Entertainment, the proper one of all of them was the one who came with the one thing that he would never imagine that would come out with those words._

"_What? There's no way that I'm going to do that, nor is Henry. Come on Henry, let's leave before we get our contracts terminated bby Hong Ki and his stupid ideas." Kris was the one to speak as he grabbed Henry and made a motion to leave before getting caught in Hong Ki's hand. Despite standing at 185 cm and being slightly older than him, Kris wouldn't dare to hurt the younger._

"_Just hear me out Kris." Hong Ki pleaded to the Chinese teen who was being coaxed by Henry into listening to Hong Ki._

"_Why should I? This idea that you just sprung up to us does not sound smart for any of our benefit. What if your plan doesn't work? All that we've worked for would be for nothing." Kris couldn't stay quiet and he spurred out everything that they were thinking. However Hong Ki stayed strong despite all that Kris said to him. "If we screw up and get our asses kicked out 'cause of you then that means that you don't give a damn about your members –Korean, Chinese and Japanese- if it's like that."_

"_Kris, silence. Stop making Hong Ki feel bad, let him express his opinion." Kris got shut up by the eldest member, Daiki, as he approached them._

"_Fine." Kris said as he ripped his arm away from Hong Ki's grip._

"_So care to explain to us how can we debut without any of your father's and the company's resources?" Jonghyun finally spoke from behind them as he approached them with a blank stare._

"_Actually all we need is a fairly well recording mic or secret studio, someone who can write good lyrics and can compose good music, one of us with a great sense of directing music video and our lead dancers to make our dances." Hong Ki said. "But the majority of that stuff are stuff that we ourselves can do." _

"_What gave you this idea?" Sehun questioned from his spot on the floor._

"_Well, I watched this thing in which some girls from a school that were participating in this contest and that didn't have a company or anything could be so successful, and they didn't have any training for like already 5 years like us. And that got me thinking 'why can't we do the same?'. And Kris to answer your yelling, if my dad kicks us out and tries to humiliate us as well as terminating all of our contracts, all we have to do is keep going independently and show my dad that we don't need SM to be idols." Hong Ki replied and all of them felt moved for the first time by Hong Ki._

"_Then I'm on board if it's going to be like this." Key suddenly said._

_A sudden chorus of 'I'm in' was heard in the practice room at that time, and Hong Ki couldn't stop smiling. _

"_Let's go start planning everything at my house. My grandparents went back to Japan to talk with the owner of this bigshot hospital that has a daughter that they want me to marry but I'm so not going to do that and besides we need to work secretly away from SM so they won't try to stop us." Natsume piped up as he walked to grab his stuff. "But first, we have to see the videos of that girl group that inspired Hong Ki to suddenly act awesome." _

"_What's the name of the group by the way, Hong Ki?" Henry asked sweetly._

"_Well, I think that it was μ's." Hong Ki replied as he scratched his head._

"_Like the soap brand?" All the Japanese members asked._

"_There's a soap named like that in Japan?" The rest of the members were shocked._

"_Yeah. It smells it really good!" Tetsuya confirmed with a smile as they walked out of the practice room. "But why did you start watching that, Hong Ki?"_

"_I was really bored after school so I just started to watch random things from other countries when I stepped upon their music." Hong Ki replied. "I think that the music contest was named Love Live or something like that."_

_After they received their response from Hong Ki, they watched some of μ's videos then they…. Sort of….. Got obsessed with μ's. They kept supporting μ's until the end and they even fanboyed when_ _μ's won. After they saw how μ's won, they decided that they make their debut as independent individuals._

* * *

Zao returned from the recollection of his memories of his predebut days as his members stood around them asked for the veredict if the girls really signed with SM.

"They signed with SM." Hong Ki replied which caused all of them to have their own reactions to the situation.

"WAE!?" Was the primary thing that all the Korean members yelled as they started crying and bawling in each other's arms in a simulation of a fake acting.

"They're coming!" Henry yelled as how the girls were spotted in his line of vision.

"Act cool!" Sehun yelled as they moved to play with their smartphones when the girls all appeared into the practice room.

"Hi sempais!" The girls yelled when they entered.

"No, you can't call us sempai." Daiki claimed as he got up to stand next to Nozomi and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Why?" Nozomi looked up to look at his arm and then at Daiki.

"Well, we're a Korean boy band with members of different nationalities and we only understand this word….. Oppa." Daiki said as he looked at μ's with a smile.

"Oppa?" μ's repeated with confusion painted on their faces.

"Yeah, like that. It's a Korean term of endearment for girls when they look at their older brothers or boyfriends." Natsume claimed with a smile.

"But we're not dating." Maki said with a straight face.

"But we've never had a girl say that to us." Tetsuya claimed as he clinged onto Kotori who just smiled.

"It's okay, Tetsuya oppa." Kotori smiled and Tetsuya felt his heart stopped as he looked at the fashion major.

"That is how you do it." Tetsuya smiled as he looked at Kotori.

"Hey, can we see you guys practice another song, nya~" Rin asked as she smiled at them.

"Sure. Let's practice 'Growl'." Daiki got up from his place. "But are you guys okay with the fact that you don't understand Korean?"

"No, we're fine. It's your native language so it's okay." Honoka spoke up with a smile.

* * *

The boys got ready in their positions as they waiting for the music to start. (Start listening to EXO's Growl if you want to get the vibe of the song)

_**[Zao] Yo okay **_

Zao was the first to get up and start with his deep voice.

_**[Natsume] I don't know for sure but I'm warning you ([Daiki] Listen well)**_

_**[Natsume] You're in danger right now ([Daiki] So dangerous)**_

_**Stop provoking me**_

_**I don't even know what I'll do**_

_**[Baekhyun] My breath keeps stopping**_

_**You are walking toward me**_

_**[Henry] You are smiling at me**_

_**Are you attracted to me as well?**_

_**[Baekhyun/Natsume] My eyes get dark**_

_**[Baekhyun] When you look at me coldly**_

_**[Daiki] The sound of you breathing gets closer to my ears**_

_**[Henry] You make me go crazy**_

Nico and Hanayo squealed as they got to see the practice in live while they were getting looked at by their fellow members.

_**[Baekhyun] So no one can see you**_

_**I want to hide you in my arms**_

_**[Daiki] All of the eyes that want you wake up inside me**_

_**[Henry] A rough and swirling wind**_

_**[All] A black shadow awakens in me**_

_**My eyes that see you turn into fire**_

_**Everyone get away from her side**_

_**I'm getting a bit more violent**_

_**[All] I growl, growl, growl**_

_**I growl, growl, growl**_

_**I growl, growl, growl**_

_**[Zao] If you don't get away, you might get hurt**_

Instantly the 6 that were present in that moment were exchanged by the other 6 members.

_**[Jonghyun] The eyes become more violent**_

_**The tension feels like it could cut someone**_

_**If I embrace you right now**_

_**And your surroundings baby uh**_

_**[Hong Ki] Just stay as you are**_

_**While you look only at me**_

_**I won't ever let you go**_

_**Just watch baby**_

_**[Luhan] In this foggy place ([Jonghyun] In this foggy place)**_

_**[Luhan] It shines brightly ([Henry] It shines brightly)**_

_**[Luhan] The eyes that want you ring inside of me**_

_**[Jonghyun] The sound of an alarm**_

The girls felt instantly persuaded by the 3 boys soft voices that seemed as though they wanted the girls to fall in love with the suave power cords that they had installed into their bodies. Even Eli started to feel a pull of attraction towards them. But the girls were all shocked when all 12 boys started performing as one.

_**[All] A black shadow awakens in me**_

_**My eyes that see you turn into fire**_

_**Everyone get away from her side**_

_**I'm getting a bit more violent**_

_**[All] I growl, growl, growl**_

_**I growl, growl, growl**_

_**I growl, growl, growl**_

_**[Kris] If you don't get away, you might get hurt**_

Umi felt even a bit enamored by Kris's deep voice that practically made her fall in love with them.

_**[Sehun] E-X-O**_

_**[Key] Yeah other wolves might see you**_

_**Because you're so perfect**_

_**I will softly hold you in my arms**_

_**For you, I will get violent**_

_**[Natsume] In the end, the stronger one will earn beauty**_

_**There's no room for you so just go back**_

_**[Kris] Your chances are zero so stop looking**_

_**[Tetsuya] If you have your eyes on her, you need to get past me first**_

Honoka, Rin, Eli and Nozomi were grabbed by Hong Ki, Henry, Jonghyun and Baekhyun and they embraced the girls from behind them. They were even doing a little change in the choreography for the girls.

_**[Jonghyun] Let's erase everything one by one except for us **_(Jonghyun sung this part as he embraced Nozomi from behind while always noticing the look in Daiki's eyes as he did so)

_**[Hong Ki/Baekhyun/Henry] So that it's only you and me remaining here**_

But the girls were soon released as the boys started to dance, their fierce dance moves that seemed so difficult.

_**[All] A black shadow awakens in me**_

_**My eyes that see you turn into fire**_

_**Everyone get away from her side**_

_**I'm getting a bit more violent**_

_**[All] I growl, growl, growl**_

_**I growl, growl, growl**_

_**I growl, growl, growl**_

_**[Jonghyun] If you don't get away, you might get hurt**_

_**I growl, growl, growl**_

_**I growl, growl, growl**_

_**I growl, growl, growl**_

_**[Natsume] If you don't get away, you might get hurt**_

"That was amazing!" Hanayo and Nico fangirled in front of EXO.

"Don't fangirl in front of them. You ruin our image." Eli bossed as she saw how EXO reacted to the two's actions.

"No, it's fine." Daiki claimed with a smile.

The girls knew that with EXO as their 'oppas' their usual lives would change.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I hope that you forgive me! Would you like for A-Rise to appear in the next chapter? And if you do then tell me how would you like me to incorporate them?**

**Song used was EXO's Growl. It's my favorite from the repackaged album! Along with Black Pearl and Baby Don't Cry, listen to those too. Baby don't cry will make you cry even when you don't want to.**

**Peace out everyone! IcePrincess is out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP GUYS! I'm back! I've recently been in exams and I thought that writing a chapter for any of my stories would be nice for me to forget my impending bad grades so here I am.**

**I'm sorry but there's no insert songs in this chapter... I couldn't find a right moment for incorporating it so sorry if you wanted a new kpop song to research. **

**But I sincerely hope that you guys like this chapter. ;)**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

All of Japan was buzzing with the news that μ's had recently revealed, well it had been revealed in some of the girls' Instagram accounts, that they were going to have a concert at Otonokizaka to commemorate the return of the group.

"_**Returning Love Live winner μ's have posted on their individual Instagram accounts –the Instagram accounts of leader Kousaka Honoka, Yazawa Nico and Hoshizora Rin- that they will have a concert at Otonokizaka Academy, the concert shall last for two days. It shall begin on this Friday and end on Saturday, the concert on Saturday shall be done for the fans who cannot attend the Friday performance. It is also rumored that μ's shall reveal the agency that they have signed with at the ending of the Saturday concert." **_The reporter announced the news on the gigantic plasma screen in the center of Tokyo as she gestured at some posts that the girls. _**"The earnings from the ticket sellings shall be given to the academy's funds as mentioned by Principal Minami of Otonokizaka Academy. Now continuing with the recent increase in stocks…."**_

"I can't wait for this Friday! I managed to get my ticket for Friday!" A student of UTX claimed happily as she waved her tickets in front of her friends as they waited for the subway to arrive. There were approximately 4 UTX students walking down the subway stairs without noticing who were walking behind them.

"You're so lucky." One of her fellow UTX students sighed as she looked at the tickets with sadness once they stopped at the yellow line.

"I just hope to be able to meet Nico-san in person, she looks like such a mature person." One of the girls' fangirled. What they didn't know was that Nico and Maki were disguised behind them as they were also waiting for the subway, Maki automatically sighed once she heard that they were talking about Nico since she knew that it would increase the elder's ego and that it would reflect terribly on her due to the fact that she had to be with said elder for quite a while. She felt herself be nudged by Nico as they overheard the conversation of the girls. Nico and Maki were both wearing disguises, Nico was wearing a blonde wig along with a pair of sunglasses that were quite colorful and Maki was wearing a black wig with sunglasses along with a silver and red mouth mask that covered up to her nose.

"See, I'm obviously more popular than you, Maki." Nico seethed the words as she finished nudging her with a gloating aura that surrounded the elder idol.

"Actually I'm surprised that she can be that confident in herself despite looking like she is our age." The quietest one of the group claimed causing Nico to choke on her own breath as they entered the train and Maki to start laughing as they sat down on the chairs which started to catch the attention of many of the people who were on the train.

"Could you please stop laughing at me?! Strangers are staring at us because of you and your laughing!" Nico spat with anger at Maki who was breathing in and out after laughing as hard as she had done. They were both in the subway because they were on their way to see the dormitory house that they were going to share with the rest of the members. "Stop it or I will kill you."

The two girls had perfectly fine personal reasons on why they hadn't gone with the other members. Maki's was that she wasn't able to escape her father's eye that wasn't allowing her to leave the hospital because he had practically left her realizing a majority of patient documents -in which she had to determine which cases were more important to realize than others- but her mother had gone and covered for her so that she would be able to go see the dorm with the other members but they had left in the train before so she had to wait for Nico who had also stayed behind. Nico's case was due to the fact that she couldn't let her brother and sisters alone without any supervision so she waited for almost 3 hours for her mother to arrive home, once she did, Nico ran out the door as if there was no tomorrow towards the subway.

"You couldn't even if you tried, Nico-chan." Maki claimed as she finished breathing to keep annoying Nico until she received a text from Nozomi.

**From: Nozomi**

**To: Me**

**When are you going to get here? **** We can't go into the house until we're all here! Get here faster, Maki! Or I'll torture you in my unique way!**

Maki almost facepalmed herself once she finished reading the text message and turned to look at Nico who was also wearing an expression similar to Maki's.

"Did you just get the same message that I got?" Maki asked once she noticed how Nico had started to shiver violently.

"I don't believe that you received the same kind of threat that I have… Mine is much more traumatizing than the one that you received." Nico replied with a soft robotic voice that seemed to traumatize Maki.

Then they both suddenly hear the call from the train that announced that they were at the stop that Maki and Nico needed to be at.

"Let's go." Nico announced and Maki followed her in a rush to try and escape from Nozomi's threatening message to torture them. They walked for a while after they got off the train looking for the address that had been sent to them until they heard a familiar voice: "I'm hungry, nya~"

They turned around the corner and saw that Rin was laid down on a bench whining about her hunger while the others were dispersed playing on their smartphones or just talking to each other but they didn't see the SM official who was supposed to be there to show them the house. The two girls approached the others silently as if they didn't want to startle them.

"You're here!" Rin suddenly yelled as she noticed that Nico and Maki arrived. She got up from her position on the bench and ran towards the duo but she suddenly jumped on top of Maki and latched herself onto her causing Maki to stumble back due to the extra weight that had suddenly established itself on top of her.

"Mou! Get off of me, Rin!" Maki exclaimed with an angry voice trying to push Rin off of her but with no avail.

"Ah, you're here!" Eli exclaimed with a smile plastered on her face as she approached the two newcomers.

"We've been waiting here for almost an hour for you guys." Honoka whined as she also got closer to them along with Hanayo and Kotori.

"We're sorry for being late but there's absolutely no way in earth that we would be able to make time go faster for us." Maki explained blankly as Umi and Nico helped to try and get Rin off of Maki who believed that Maki had food hidden in her jacket.

"I thought my text was the thing that made you guys get here faster." Nozomi commented as she peered over Maki and Nico –Umi had already gotten Rin off of Maki with the promise that she would give her the Goldfish snack that Rin wanted- causing both girls to shake uncontrollably.

"Girls, please control yourselves." The SM official that was supposed to be their manager said with a serious tone to her voice.

"I apologize for their behavior, Kim-san." Umi apologized in the name of the other members but their manager just brushed it off with a smile.

"It's okay Umi-ssi. But please for all of you just call me Ji Min since I'm only a few years older than you girls and it would be better for us to call each other like this." Ji Min said with a smile. Ji Min was an official of SM Japan for many years-since she started working when she was 20 and she was currently only 25- and she had already taken care of many groups of SM that debuted in Japan but then when they left back to Japan she wouldn't manage them anymore. Ji Min was around the height of 165 cm-roughly only 3 cm taller than Eli- and her hair was dyed a cute shade of caramel brown with pink, green and blue highlights while her eyes were a shade of light brown framed with red hipster glasses. "Well, anyways we should go inside to see the house. Let's go."

The girls followed after Ji Min into the house that was medium-sized and it would be able of harboring all of the girls. The house had 4 bedrooms -3 of them fit 2 members and the last one fit 3 members- a kitchen, that Nico had already claimed as her spot, a living room, two bathrooms and a fairly large garden. The girls stared around in awe as the entire house was decorated to fit all the styles of the girls.

"Harasho." Eli whispered under her breath with a smile.

"It's so cute and stylish at the same time." Nozomi continued as they all plopped around on the couches as Ji Min stood in the middle.

"I'm going to announce the roommates for the rooms." Ji Min suddenly said as she grabbed a notepad in which CEO Choi had announced to her. Everyone felt on the edge of their seats. "Honoka and Nico go in the first room, Nozomi and Rin go in the second room and Kotori and Hanayo go to the last room which means that Eli, Umi and Maki go to the 3 member room."

"I wanted to be in a room with Kotori but instead I have to share with Nico!" Honoka cried out as she latched onto Kotori.

"Hey! What does that mean?!" Nico yelled as Honoka. "Are you insinuating that I'm not a good roommate?"

"Well…."

"You really did dig yourself a hole this time, Honoka." Eli commented as she noticed the dark aura surrounding Maki but she decided to help Honoka but distracting Nico. "Well, Ji Min-san when shall we be moving in?"

"Well, you girls need to get ready for the concert so I say that two days after the concert since you would need to rest from the concert." Ji Min pondered. "I'll talk to CEO Choi about this."

"Well, we should get practicing for the concert." Umi announced with a loud voice.

"Yeah and maybe we'll get to see EXO at our concert." Hanayo and Nico mused with fangirl smiles plastered onto their faces.

"Let's get practicing and then you can wait for EXO." Eli said.

"Fighting!"

* * *

**YAY! The girls get a manager, HanaNico are still fangirling over EXO and everyone is still afraid of Nozomi! The next chapter shall include -FINALLY- the concert and some songs!**

**If you want new kpop, listen to Red Velvet's Happiness and Ice Cream Cake which helped me to write this chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI GUYS! I'm sorry that this chapter couldn't have come sooner but I was so busy and if you guys are in school then you'll understand what I mean. this must be like the largest chapter I've ever written for a story in this year. **

**I know that I promised you gusy the concert but I only managed to write the preparations for the concert in this one so if you can then bare with me just this chapter and the next one you'll get to see or better say read about the concert.**

**So read if you want to. I'll understand if you guys don't like me anymore.**

* * *

Eli and Umi smiled as they saw the preparations being made for the concert once they stepped into the auditorium and saw everything getting ready. Due to the fact that there was only 8 hours left for the concert to take place and the nerves were getting to all of them except Eli and Umi who had to have clear heads since they were known for having their heads perfectly well on top of their heads. But secretly, on the inside they were practically burning down to the ground with the nerves. It was going to be their first concert in so long and for them it had to be perfect; after all they still represented Otonokizaka.

The classes in Otonokizaka Academy had been suspended for both Friday and Saturday so the girls and the working team would have free time without worrying if they bothered any of the students. The girls were also in whichever classroom they could be in retouching their vocals, dance or simply their outfits.

"Well, everything looks perfectly well." Umi commented as they looked around as there were men and women –from SM, who decided to help the girls with the arrangements and everything- organizing everything such as checking the lights and floorings to make sure that everything was perfect and that nothing would fall on top of the girls as they performed.

"It looks amazing. I'm shocked that they managed to do this in a few hours." Eli replied as they looked at a stage prop that they would all come out of it while it expelled snow from the top to make the stage look like a winter wonderland. "When do we have to get on there?"

"Well, here you have listed '_Snow Halation' _as one of the last songs so I would like to presume that you're going to use it around the end." Ji Min answered as she walked closer to the two. "It's nice to see where you guys studied before. It's so cute, it's ten times more different than where I studied back home."

"When are we supposed to practice to use that?" Umi asked.

"Actually you don't need to worry on how to use it. It has few dynamics to it. But when the others get here, you have to make sure that you all practice." Ji Min, worried for the girls, said.

"Don't worry Ji Min-san, we'll practice and run the basics as soon as they get here. I still can't believe that they remodeled the auditorium after I left." Eli commented as she looked around while Ji Min stepped away to go talk to some members of the staff so they could coordinate the arrangements. As Eli started to look at the auditorium, she started to observe that the auditorium was big enough to hold around 600 to 800 people so it was bigger than the last time when it could only fit 250 people in it.

"Well, after you left there was an increase in the number of students that enrolled in here so that's why we had to remodel." Principal Minami replied as she walked towards the girls. "I hope that it's still enough for you to perform."

"It's more than enough, Minami-san. We're more than thankful that you've allowed us to perform here." Umi thanked Principal Minami with a bow.

"No, I'm the one who is supposed to be thankful with you girls. Without you, there wouldn't be any Otonokizaka and for that I thank you." Principal Minami said. "So are you sure that you want all the earnings from the concert to go to the academy? You don't want anything for you girls? It is your effort that is being put into work."

"No. we're alright without the money. Besides who knows? You might end up needing it someday." Eli replied. "So SM is going to give us some security guards so they can take the tickets and make sure that no one dangerous is going to enter."

"I see. Well, I'll leave you girls to your planning." Principal Minami left after saying those words.

"We should call the others so we can start practicing." Umi commented as they noticed the time.

"Well, we know that Kotori, Nico and Hanayo will working on the costumes but I still don't know about the others." Eli commented as she felt a little bit worried.

"Maybe they're practicing other things." Umi replied as they walked outside the auditorium trusting the rest of the affairs to Ji Min. They walked from classroom to classroom looking for the others but without any success they couldn't find them until they thought of going to the Home Economics classroom. Once they arrived there, they could hear the similar voices of their fellow members bickering.

"Ow, Kotori it's too tight!"

They both sighed and entered and that's when they spotted everyone trying on a different and new stage outfit that neither of them had seen before but what they knew was that it was beautiful. The bottom part was a black tulle skirt that reached their mid-thigh while the top that they were going to wear resembled the kind of tops worn by bands (For better reference check out SNSD's outfit for their performance of Complete in Japan Arena Tour 2011) except that it was red with the center being white with gold/yellow bands tying each other across the chest area along with the flecks around the shoulder area. Kotori was busy trying to make sure that Honoka didn't move too much as she was measuring it on her.

"Please stop moving Honoka-chan. So if I hold it here, it's too tight for you. But if I put it here, is it less tight?" Kotori asked as she fixed the pins on Honoka.

"It feels better there." Honoka smiled as she looked at Kotori. That's when they both noticed that Kotori, Hanayo and Nico were measuring the outfits on everyone else except them.

"Okay, then this is your measurement for this outfit." Kotori then turned to look at the door where she spotted Eli and Umi standing by the door. "Oh Umi-chan, Eli-chan I need you guys to try these on." She shoved a pair of the outfits that everyone was wearing towards them. "I need to know if the measurements that I have of you guys are alright."

"Okay. But as soon as we finish with these measurements, we need to go practice." Umi replied as she grabbed her outfit from Kotori's hand to go get dressed.

"How many songs are we going to perform tonight?" Hanayo suddenly wondered and everyone stopped moving in what they were doing. The ones in charge of deciding which songs they were going to perform were Maki and Umi.

"We actually thought that tonight we should only perform 15 songs." Maki answered as she got out of her outfit. Everyone turned to look at her except Umi who had taken part in the arrangement.

"Why 15?" Nico asked as she took out a pin from her mouth to stab it in the place where there needed to be a correction in Nozomi's outfit. "We could perform so many more. Or do you just want to finish faster?"

"It's because we're taking in account all of the factors that are supposed to happen tonight. Remember that we're going to have a press conference before the concert, we have to perform and in the middle of every 3 performances we have to change clothes and have small talks with the audience. And we're supposed to do this for 2 hours." Umi replied as she walked out wearing the stage outfit that fit her like a glove would.

"You're right." Nozomi answered before Nico could comment on that.

"So what are the songs that we're going to perform so we can practice?" Eli asked as she walked with the outfit that fit her a little bit loose so she walked towards Hanayo to get it tightened.

"Well, we didn't know how to start it. We don't know if we should start with the first members of μ's or if all of us should start." Maki said as she looked at everyone.

"But I believed that it wouldn't be nice that we were the ones to begin if we started with the initial members." Umi commented as she got her outfit adjusted by Kotori.

"It would be best that the initial members of μ's be the ones to start the performance since they are the ones that are started μ's." She finished with looking towards Honoka, Kotori and Umi with serious eyes.

"I also believe that it would be for the best." Eli said and everyone nodded.

"Then we should start with Susume Tomorrow." Umi resigned to her original decision as she announced the first song.

"Then the track list for today is:

Susume Tomorrow

Bokura wa Ima no Naka de

Dancing stars on me!

Donna Toki mo Zutto

Happy maker!

KiRa-KiRa Sensation!

Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru

Bad Girl

Indestructible

Korekara no Someday

Love wing bell

No Brand Girls

Aishiteru Banzai

Snow Halation and last but not least

Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE." Umi ended announcing.

"Woah, that's going to be long." Honoka expressed her amazement.

"Yeah it will. Between 3 songs, some of us will change outfits while the others stay MCing." Nozomi answered.

"I'm so excited!" Rin started jumping scaring Nico who was fixing her outfit.

"Don't move!"

"We're all excited, Rin." Maki smiled as she looked at the other two.

"Let's get changed out of these outfits and go practice before the press conference takes place. Its 2 pm and the press conference starts at 6 and ends at 6:45 when most of the audience will have arrived." Eli announced and everyone started to get dressed into their practice clothes. They walked towards the auditorium where they practiced for the rest of the hours in which they stopped at around 5 to get ready for the conference. Ji Min had brought with herself some stylists and makeup artists to help the girls.

"Ji Min-san, you shouldn't have brought them. We could have done it ourselves." Kotori tried to explain once she saw that her fellow μ's members were sat down and had started to get their makeup and hair done.

"Nope. This is part of the SM package. Not that your style is terrible but that's what stylists are for. Besides you guys have been practicing for hours and planning the event for so long, you girls deserve to rest at least for this part." Ji Min replied as she sat Kotori down and queued a stylist to start arranging her hair.

"Now this is something I could get used to." Nico commented as she leaned back on her seat while a stylist started to blow-dry her hair after washing it.

"Well, I'm feeling that it's a bit of an invasion of my personal space." Maki commented her own insight of having stylists as two of them started shoving clothing at her body while another one was curling her hair.

"We all have our different opinions on having stylists." Honoka smiled as she closed her eyes to allow her makeup artist to apply the eye shadow.

After getting ready for almost an hour for the press conference, the press arrived at the outside of the school where it would be held so it would have a more natural feel to it so the girls wouldn't look like they were over exaggerating.

"The press is outside. I'm so nervous~" Honoka started jumping around to get rid of her nerves. She wore a dark blue denim dress that fit until her mid-thigh as the zipper on her chest was lowered enough to show that she wore a dark top under it, she wore a red football jacket that its sleeves were black and white striped but it fit her a little big and she wore her hair down that fell down in loose waves while her bangs were pushed by the middle and to the sides. Her choice of footwear were a pair of red converse sneakers. (For reference check out 2NE1'S Dara's outfit for the VIP Premiere of C'est Si Bon)

"So am I." Rin agreed with Honoka as she walked around the room in circles. She wore a dark ocean blue jacket that had small black rivulets that surrounded the edges of the jacket along with a pair of chains while she wore under the jacket a white t-shirt that said 'Project Rebel' as she also wore a black leather skirt that reached her mid-thigh as for her choice of footwear; a pair of black platforms and her hair was styled in a similar way to Honoka's. (For reference check out Han Ji Min's outfit for Plan Man press conference)

"Don't let the nerves get to you." Nozomi consulted as she walked out of the dressing room to stop the two jumping teens. She was wearing a simple white tank-top with a pair of black and white shorts that fit her mid-thigh, what complimented her outfit the most was the risqué red velvet jacket that she sported on top of the tank-top as it had various rhinestones on the next section while for her choice of footwear were a pair of black sneakers that reached her ankle that was quite similar to boots. Her short dark purple hair was styled into waves that fell on her shoulder gracefully while you could see the lightly tinted tips of her hair. (For the outfit check out Boa's outfit for her press conference for her concert 'Special Live 2013 and for the hair, check out her performances for Who are You and Kiss My Lips)

"But it's hard!" Honoka and Rin both whined in sync.

"If you get nervous, then you won't be able to reply properly to the questions that the press will ask." Kotori appeared with a gentle smile on her face. The style she was sporting was enough to make the 3 girls present think that she was a model or a professional singer holding her 10th press conference already; she was wearing a transparent black button up blouse in which she wore under it a black tank-top, she paired it up with a pair of waist high leggings and she also wore a leopard print jacket that matched her ensemble quite perfectly. Her grey hair was ironed and it fell quite nicely onto her back but she had decided to wear a graceful black hat. (For reference check Ailee's outfit for Cable TV Broadcast Awards)

"She does have a point and you guys know it." Maki came in cutting whatever point of discussion the two could have had. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress that had a lace embroidery all over it as the neck part was not so covered and it revealed her soft white skin and her neck, it reached her knees and it was a paired with a pair of red stilettos. Her hair was parted by the half as it fell down gracefully after being blow-dried. (For reference check out Yoona's outfit for OnStyle press conference 2015)

"Are you guys ready?" Hanayo smiled as she walked out to stand by Rin' side to comfort her. She was wearing a white long-sleeved button up blouse that had all the buttons tied up to her neck and she was wearing a dark navy blue skirt in which its design had vertical stripes that reached just a little bit above her knees as she wore a pair of black and white checkered sneakers. Her light brown-green hair that reached her waist was parted by the middle so she wouldn't have any splits in her hairline. (Reference check out Red Velvet's Joy at SeeByChloe opening)

"Well we are but these two aren't." Maki replied as she gestured to Honoka and Rin.

"Stop moping and get your dignity back!" Nico exclaimed as she walked out of her dressing room. She was wearing a black lace dress that had sequins in some parts of it, it had long black sleeves reached her wrist while the dress had a belt wrapped around her waist so her figure could be seen but the measurement of the dress that reached a little bit above her knees as she paired it off with a pair of knee-length black high heel boots. Her long black hair that was typically tied in two ponytails was now styled to the side as it had been seen that she had done her hair into waves. (Reference check SISTAR's outfit for Mnet Countdown in Japan press)

"But-" They both started but they were instantly hugged by Eli who walked into the room at that moment.

"Don't worry guys. If the question seems too hard for you to answer then one of us will answer the question for you but if they direct the question to you then you have to answer." Eli stated as she separated. She was wearing a blood red dress that covered her cleavage with various sowings that paired up with one another that reached her knees along with a pair of red heels. Her long blonde hair was styled into a low loose gala bun that looked quite adequate for her age. (Reference check Jessica Jung's outfit for Sweet Day in Thailand)

"Alright." They both frowned but noticed that someone was missing.

"Umi, aren't you going to come out?" Honoka questioned softly.

"NO! I look so ridiculous! I'm never going to come out with these clothes!" They all heard Umi yell from her place in her dressing room. "I can't believe I have to go out in public with this!"

All of the girls had honestly thought that they wouldn't have to deal with this after so long.

"Umi, come out. We promise that we'll tell you if you look terrible and we'll help you to change clothes." Kotori persuaded.

"Promise that you won't laugh." They heard Umi's muffled voice from the dressing room.

"Promise." They all replied and Umi walked out of the room and her appearance caused them all to gasp.

"What is it bad?" Umi asked nervously. The fact that Umi was dressed in the most stylish way possible but they all remembered that Umi was a bit different fashion-wise. She was wearing a black transparent button up blouse in which she was wearing a black top under the blouse so it wouldn't be so revealing but the ends of the blouse were tied up into a knot which caused for a little bit of her skin to be revealed, she was wearing a black and red checkered shorts that fit her hips and it reached her knees its fashion was similar to an overall as she wore a pair of black boots that had a similar fashion to sneakers. She wore a black hat similar to Kotori's that covered the top of her head only allowing her face and her long dark blue locks to be seen as they fell in soft curls. (Reference check out Taeyeon's outfit for Holler Comeback Showcase)

"Are you crazy?" Nico asked aggressively.

"No. I know that it looks terrible! I'm even showing skin that I shouldn't be showing!" Umi argued back.

"You look great, Umi. It might just be because you're not used to wearing outfits like this." Nozomi answered as she wrapped an arm around Umi.

"If you guys say so." Umi sighed and they saw Ji Min come in with a smile on her face.

"The press is ready for you guys so let's go."

The girls all nodded to each other as they walked behind Ji Min ready to confront the press and then move onto their concert.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I know that most of the writing was about the outfits but I really wanted the girls to look right for their first press conference.**

**Umi's outburst was something that I wanted her to have because it would look nice for the story and for you to know that she hasn't lost her personal appeal.**

**In the next chapter I will show the concert.**

**Would you like for me to make EXO as special guests for their concert?**

**Is there any k-pop group that you would like that the girls meet for them to be their special guests?**

**As I said previously, pleas review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY GUYS! This came out so late. I was just so busy with school as I have beenentered the final stages of evaluation so I got a bunch of crap thrown my way at this time. I had promised you guys that I would write the concert but I felt that I needed to upload this. I hope you guys understand.**

* * *

Henry couldn't stay still in his chair as he thought about attending μ's concert along with EXO, he knew that they-his brothers- were excited about it even though they didn't show it but he knew that there was only one person who would share his happiness about the concert and it was Hong Ki.

"Leader, are you as excited as I am for the concert?" Henry turned to the leader who wore a dazed expression on his face. Hong Ki then turned towards Henry and grabbed him by the shoulders to look at him straight in the eye causing Henry to feel fear for his life.

"Of course I'm excited for the concert!" Hong Ki started shaking Henry by the shoulders. "I've been waiting for this moment my entire life!"

"Don't shake Henry too much. He won't remember how to realize his daily functions if you shake him too hard, hyung. And besides Kris-hyung would kill you for killing Henry." Sehun mumbled to Hong Ki who slowed down shaking Henry.

"Sorry Henry. I just got too excited." Hong Ki apologized as he let go of Henry who slumped down on his chair.

"No. it's okay, ge. Just don't do it again, I feel like I'm going to puke." Henry answered as he latched onto Sehun who did not seem comfortable by getting hugged by Henry who had just claimed that he felt like puking.

"Get off, Henry. I don't want your vomit all over me." Sehun answered as he started pushing Henry off of him but Henry wouldn't allow it.

"But I love you, Sehun. You should love me too, you know. A love like ours is only once in a blue moon." Henry started claiming as he tightened his grip on Sehun.

"Yeah because it's imaginary. You've been reading too many fanfics, maknae." Sehun snorted as he finally managed to get Henry off of him causing Henry to pout and sulk at this.

"Why are they taking so long?" Hong Ki whined as he looked towards the other rooms in the hotel for his fellow members. "We're going to be late if they move at this rate."

"Just because they're taking a while in getting ready doesn't mean that we'll be late." Daiki commented as he came into the room.

"But we were supposed to be there 10 minutes ago! I wanted to give the girls some advice on talking for a press conference." Hong Ki pouted.

"You sure you just didn't want to spend more time with Honoka-san?" Tetsuya smirked as he saw the irritation plastered onto Hong Ki's face as well as the blush that was travelling down his throat.

"Leave him alone Tetsuya. You shouldn't be talking." Kris' voice came into the room as he dragged Luhan, Zao and Key with him while Natsume walked calmly behind along with Baekhyun.

"Yes Kris."

"Let's go! I'm going to take so many pictures so I can treasure this moment forever." Chen said as he walked along with Jonghyun out of their room thus joining the other while they were both holding professional photography cameras so they could capture the great moments of the concert. "And that way, I'll never be able to forget the happiest day of my life after debuting. Or it might go first."

"You two do know that you have to keep your cool during the concert, right?" Zao asked as he looked at the cameras, knowing that the two are very passionate about the fact that they like μ's a little but more than the others. Chen and Jonghyun had practically declared themselves the number 1 μ's fans a few weeks after getting into the group and due to that they all argued a lot but they decided to let them be happy with that title. Baekhyun once joked that they were going to see on the news one day that Chen and Jonghyun were arrested for trying to kidnap μ's. Both of them replied yes to that statement and that they would do it again but they would succeed.

"Damnit." Chen grumbled.

"I don't care. I'm going to take as many pictures as I want." Jonghyun replied as he stuck his nose into the air. "I don't care if the media labels me as crazy, I'm going to take the pictures I want and nobody can tell me not to do otherwise."

"Wise words, man." Luhan commented as he smiled at Jonghyun's determination.

"Guys, let's go!" Hong Ki started pushing all of them towards the door so they could get into the car.

"Fine. Don't push us! We can walk you know!" Key started yelling since he didn't like getting manhandled.

"Get in!" Hong Ki started shoving them all into the car, except Kris because he was too small and weak to push him.

* * *

Honoka felt herself sweat as she looked from side to side but then turned to the crowd of reporters shoving their microphones in the direction of the girls. She felt her breath get caught in her throat and almost couldn't do the group introduction but she remembered their efforts so she did it.

"One, two, three. Hello, we're μ's!" The nine of them bowed down in unison and looked up to see the camera before doing their single introductions.

"Hello, everyone. I'm μ's lead dancer and choreographer, Ayase Eli." Eli smiled once she finished her intro.

"Hello, I'm μ's eldest member and spiritual guide, Toujou Nozomi."

"Hey everyone, I'm μ's cute and sweet devil, Yazawa Nico. Nico Nico nii!"

"Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to be here today. I'm μ's lyricist Sonoda Umi."

"Hi, I'm μ's main designer and sweet angel, Minami Kotori."

"Hey everyone, I'm μ's leader, Kousaka Honoka!"

"Hello, I'm μ's rice lover and sweet vocals, Koizumi Hanayo!"

"Hello, I'm μ's composer Nishikino Maki."

"Hi, I'm μ's youngest member and energy pill, Hoshizora Rin."

Everyone -even the audience that was behind the long line of reporters- started clapping, some of them even yelling loudly causing Honoka and Rin to smile. With the last introductions done and after listening to their fans, they all sat down on the chairs that have been placed behind them. Once the girls were all seated, Umi decided to take the reins since she noticed that Honoka looked a bit nervous.

"Now, we're ready to answer any questions that you the press have for us." Umi started as she tried to feel comfortable in her clothing which she couldn't achieve in any way because she wasn't used to wearing such things nor was she used to having so many people taking her picture.

"μ's, what was the trigger that made you want to have a comeback?" A female reporter asked as she shoved her microphone towards the girls who looked at each other.

"Well, we had talked various times after we started our hiatus about having a comeback but we could never get along on how we had to start but after we collaborated with EXO, that's when we started to delve more into the idea." Maki replied as she lifted her mic to her lips so the answer could be heard clearly.

"What is the concept of your concert?" A reporter asked, confusing the girls whose minds tried to understand what he meant by that but they were saved by Nico.

"Our concept for this concert is 'Beginning'. In this concert, we hope that the feelings of unity and how we started from the bottom can be conveyed to whoever listens to our songs." Nico replied with a smile while the others just nodded along with what Nico had said.

"But why did you have to choose Otonokizaka for your concert? There are various concert halls that wouldn't mind to have you girls there" Another one asked.

"Because this school is our beginning. The reason why we created μ's was not because we wanted to become popular nor noticed by people but because this school has been here for so long; many of our family members have attended here. To see that a place that would be gone after being here for so long was something we could not stand and that's why μ's was founded. So the school is our beginning and we're glad that our first concert is being done here." Honoka continued as she remembered why they founded μ's, a look of happiness plastered onto her face. Various reporters smiled as they heard the sincere answer that they had provided for them.

"Will you be releasing new material after the concert?" Another reporter questioned.

"We're currently in the talks with our company of releasing a mini album." Eli replied clearly as she felt her voice come to her. "We are still not clear on the concept of the album but we hope that it will still be familiar to the original style of μ's."

"Would the music be written by you girls or would your company hire a composer for you?"

"We agreed in our contract that the ones to write music for us would only be Maki and Umi since they are our official lyricist and composer so it would be hard for us to sing something that's not written by them." Nozomi answered as she turned to smile at Maki and Umi who just nodded back at her. "But of course, if we like the song that has been given to us by someone who isn't Umi and Maki then we might include it in the album."

"Are you happy that this is your first concert?"

"Yes. We're actually extremely happy about this. Especially me, I'm ten times more happier than the others." Rin smiled as she answered, her answer causing the audience, the reporters and her fellow members to laugh. "I really hope that everyone attending the concert feels the same happiness as I do."

"More happies isn't right, Rin." Maki

"Do you hope that you'll be able to continue with future concerts?"

"Yes. We hope that μ's will be able to continue and go with more concerts though our objective is to stand on Tokyo Dome on our own." Hanayo commented while the others nodded their heads.

"Sadly our time is up for tonight. We hope that we'll be able to have a longer press conference with you guys later on." Eli said as she checked the time. "We still have a concert to do."

"I hope that everyone attends." Rin smiled as she waved to the audience and reporters.

Once the girls got up from their chairs, they were led by security back to the dressing room where the stylists instantly started to pry their clothes off to dress them in the stage outfits. The girls were in silence with one another before Honoka spoke up.

"I've never been as quiet as I did in the press conference causing all the girls to laugh while they were getting ready. They could hear the bustling of the fans from their dressing room, despite the fact that the room is quite a distance from the auditorium. The ones that they were rushing to get ready faster were Umi, Honoka and Kotori since they are the ones who are going to start the show.

The girls felt their blood go cold as they felt the reality of things hit them harshly. They were going to have their first concert ever and they were going to rock it. They all smiled secretly and let themselves keep getting ready.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews give me life! So I hope that you guys liked EXO's appearance in the chapter. I really wanted to show that they're true fanboys, if you guys have a problem with my portrayal of EXO then tell me if you want me to add some stuff to their cool factor or nerd factor. I will write about the concert in the next chapter. I might have it done before the month is over. I still got time.**

**So please review and talk to me if you have any type of confusion over the chapter that I would like to know.**


	10. Chapter 10 -Concert pt 1-

**I'MMMMMMMMMMMM BACKKKKK! And I have brought to you what you have been waiting for so long... THE CONCERT! I know that I took my time writing this chapter but thinking about a concert is hard. I'll be separating the concert in parts because if I were to write it all in this chapter then it would only be a bunch of lyrics and few story.**

* * *

While the girls were getting ready, they hadn't realized that they had visitors until someone knocked on their door.

"Nice to know that you girls are busy getting ready instead of lazing around like these guys usually do." The girls all turned their heads towards the door where they saw Hong Ki smiling at them with the rest of EXO behind him.

"Hi!" Rin yelled as she rushed towards them forgetting that she had to keep getting ready. "I thought that you guys weren't going to come."

"How could we miss the opportunity to see our favorite group's concert?" Jonghyun asked.

"We're your favorite girl group?" Maki asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Natsume nodded from his spot. "We love you this much." Natsume then spread his arms to his sides as far as he could.

"Well, why are you guys here? Shouldn't you guys go look for your seats?" Nozomi asked.

"Well, leader here wanted to give you some pointers on doing a concert." Zao pushed Hong Ki further into the dressing room.

"What kind of pointers?" Umi's voice was heard though they couldn't see here.

"Oh, Umi's behind the screen because she doesn't want anyone to see her body." Nico commented as if it was nothing but she didn't noticed that all the boys got red.

"Well, I think that you girls should know that you should be natural. Don't try to force the expressions on your faces. If you guys want, you can joke around with each other but make sure that the audience has fun too." Hong Ki said noticing that the girls hadn't counted on that.

"I thought that we were going to have to be serious during the entire concert. That's a relief because my face can't stay that still for so long." Rin answered as she thought about not being able to do any facial expressions.

"Hey guys, you should go. The concert is about to start." Jimin appeared by the door as she noticed the boys in the room.

"Sure Ji Min-ssi. Guys, let's go. Fighting!" Hong Ki replied as he gathered the guys before leaving the room.

"Fighting!" The girls replied.

"So Honoka, Kotori and Umi are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Two very different replies were given to Jimin who just sighed as she had gotten used to Umi's antics.

"Umi-chan, get out of there. We need to start." Honoka and Kotori stood outside of Umi's screen but they felt a vague sense of déjà vu to this situation.

"Can I just skip the concert and work on the future releases?" Umi's voice was heard that caused everyone to sigh in disappointment.

"No Umi. Now get out of there before I come in there myself." Nozomi threatened Umi. The next minute, Umi went out of the screen while covering herself.

"Why are you covering yourself if we're wearing the same thing?" Kotori asked as she gestured to what they were wearing; it was the school uniform only that it was adjusted to their current body proportions.

"I don't know. It's more like instinct." Umi replied. "Besides I think its smaller than it should be."

"But it's a school uniform. You're supposed to be used to it." Maki answered.

"Maybe it's because she's in college so she thinks it's embarrassing to wear it now." Rin commented.

"Stop being so rude to me. You're both younger than me." Umi replied as she looked at herself in the mirror one last time before running towards the stage with Honoka and Kotori. The 3 of them peeped out the curtains where they managed to see the crowd and they were shocked. Everyone was sitting in their chairs but they were all talking so loud, everyone held a hot pink lightstick in their hands ready to wave them in the air.

"Are you scared?" The girls turned to see Principal Minami behind them smiling at them with a kind smile.

"Of course we are, mom. What if they don't like the concert? What if we do it wrong?" Kotori started worrying.

"You girls are going to do great. You've been rehearsing for so long that you deserve this opportunity." Principal Minami smiled as she walked closer to place her hands on Kotori's shoulders. "I trust you girls."

"Thank you, Principal." Umi bowed. "For everything."

"It's a pleasure. Now get out there. Make us more proud than what we already are." Principal Minami said as she lightly pushed the girls towards the stage.

"Ok! She's right, we can do this!" Honoka started to try lighten up the girls' moods. "We have practiced for a long time!" she placed her hand to do one last cheer.

"Sure." Umi nodded as she placed her hand on top of Honoka's and turned to look at Kotori. "You better do it Kotori or I will make sure that Nozomi tortures you."

Kotori squeaked before placing her hand on top of Umi's and smiled. "Let's make sure that this is the best live that they'll ever see."

"μ's Music Start!" The 3 of them yelled before rushing to their positions behind the curtains.

* * *

The crowd was startled the instant that the auditorium turned dark but then they realized that the concert was about to start so they started yelling in joy. And to match their yelling, the pink and gold spotlights started moving in various directions to light up the auditorium every time the yelling was heard.

"μ's! μ's! μ's!"

A soft piano melody was being played before a soft voice accompanied it.

_I feel we have a chance_

_Yes. Let's push forward!_

_I don't want to regret it later, our future lies right ahead_

Honoka was suddenly lighted by the spotlight with her eyes closed before she opened her eyes and smiled at the crowd who were practically howling of happiness. The song suddenly changed its pace and Honoka started dancing.

_Let's go! Do! I do! I live!_

_Yes,Do! I do! I live!_

_Let's go,Let's go! Hi!_

_Look ahead, look up, don't wait for anything_

_Let's go now, let's go quickly, we can go anywhere_

_The sun's shining and beckoning the future_

_Now, come. You come too. Forge ahead to tomorrow _

Honoka smiled before turning to look at Umi and Kotori who suddenly joined her. Umi started singing first before being harmonized by Kotori and Honoka, then Kotori and Honoka sang their respective parts before joining their voices in the last line.

_My passionate heart (Was overflowing with emotions)_

_I embraced it and ran (it was painful)_

_Everyone, come with me (I want to move my body more)_

_And make sure I know what I'm capable of._

_Let's go! It's still the same world_

_Do! I do! I live! (yes, yes, yes!)_

_Let's go, as long as there's a chance_

_I won't give up (yes, yes, yes!)_

_Let's go! With a natural smile_

_Do! I do! I live! (yes, yes, yes!)_

_Let's go! I'm starting to see potential_

_We can shine when we're cheerful, there's a place for us_

"Let me hear you scream guys!" Honoka smiled before continuing with the next part of the song, the crowd of course screamed even louder. The girls danced happily to the beat with unwavering smiles while looking at the crowd who were all out of their seats preferring to jump to the song.

_Let's go! Do! I do! I live!_

_Yes, Do! I do! I live!_

_Let's go, let's go!_

_Honoka: Look to the sky, Look together, if we catch a miracle_

_Kotori: Let's fly right away, let's fly to our dreams, I wonder if it'll be fine if we sing_

_Umi: Pure feelings of excitement, Point to the future_

_Together: Come, let's fly, you fly too. Forge ahead to tomorrow_

_Honoka: Strong feelings (Because they were born)_

_Kotori: I've made up my mind and I'll do it (I was so happy)_

_Umi: Right here with everyone (More and more)_

_I want to get moving more and get started on my wishes (From here on out!)_

_Let's dance, The fun doesn't end_

_Do! I do! I sing! (Yes, yes, yes!)_

_Let's dance, With infinite energy_

_Create sparkles (Yes, yes, yes!)_

_Let's dance, Smile naturally_

_Do! I do! I sing! (Yes, yes, yes!)_

_Let's dance, Infinitely powerful_

_We can share that vibrancy, There is a place for us!_

The rhythm of the instrumental lowered itself a little bit for the next part while the girls waved at the crowd with smiles, only dancing slightly.

_Rising feelings (Oh yes!) Rising wishes (Oh yes!)_

_We're starting here I'm sure_

_Rising prayers (Oh yes!) They're rising you know (Oh yes!)_

_Something's… starting!_

The instrumental started playing a rock beat that the girls started dancing to.

_I want to move more and affirm my strength_

_Go go!→Tomorrow_

The melody changed once more to a soft piano melody that caused the girls to stop dancing and for Honoka and Kotori to sing.

_Let's go, The world isn't unchanging_

_Do! I do! I live!_

_Let's go, As long as there's a possibility_

_Don't give up just yet_

But the beat changed once more to the same upbeat tempo that the girls danced to.

_Let's go, If it's a natural smile_

_Do! I do! I live! (Yes, yes, yes!)_

_Let's go, The possibilities have come into view_

_We can shine vibrantly, There is a place for us_

_Let's go! Do! I do! I live!_

_Yes,Do! I do! I live!_

_Let's go,Let's go! Hi!_

The girls posed in a final move while smiling and breathing harshly trying to catch their breaths once more. But another melody started to play itself, one that to many was familiar as well as they had started dancing.

_Honest feelings tie us all together_

_Even when we're being serious we're clumsy, Our hearts clash_

Suddenly singing were Maki, Rin and Hanayo walking from the stairs in between the seats. Which caused the crowd to scream louder.

_Even so I want to achieve big dreams_

_It's right here, It's only just begun_

And then Nozomi, Nico and Eli walked onto the stage singing their part with wide smiles.

_(I know)_

_It's not just fun and games, we have to be tested_

_(I know)_

_Even though such pain lies in the future_

_(I'll go)_

_When we come together we get stronger_

_(I'm sure) We'll continue to change (We'll be stars!)_

All the girls were on the stage dancing together in perfect synchronization.

_If each of us can put our hearts into the things we love_

_A new (place) will be our goal_

_If we trust in the things each of us loves_

_We can (embrace) the excitation and move forward_

_(Leave your fears behind) With a brilliant smile_

_(Fly, fly high) We live in the present_

Maki, Rin and Hanayo started the next verse.

_Instead of just thinking about it let's all run together_

_Tomorrow is incomplete, We can't predict it_

Eli, Nico and Nozomi smiled at the crowd before continuing.

_It'll just happen, A miracle is inevitable_

_This is just the start of everything_

Honoka, Kotori smiled as they continued with the song.

_(I know)_

_For sure in times of sadness let's look up_

_(I know)_

_The world will become more magnificent_

_(I want it)_

_I want to carry the radiance in my chest_

_(Firmly) So let's compete together (We can fly!)_

They sang together the second chorus.

_I feel there's no time to look back_

_I'll spread (With you) Everywhere_

_I know there's no time to look back_

_We'll build anticipation for the stimulus_

_(Farewell my weak self) Don't put it out with a smile_

_(Fly, fly high) With us amidst the present_

The bridge had started to play itself and they danced with wide smiles.

_For our dreams to grow (We have to be tested)_

_The fire in my chest overtakes (my temperature)_

_It's so hot (it's too hot) so it won't stop_

_A risky bet? Let's go win!_

_If each of us can put our hearts into the things we love_

_A new (place) will be our goal_

_If we trust in the things each of us loves_

_We can (embrace) the excitation and move forward_

_(Leave your fears behind) With a brilliant smile_

_(Fly, fly high) With us through the present_

_(Farewell my weak self) Don't put it out with a smile_

_(Fly, fly high) We live in the present_

The girls moved to make one final pose as they looked up at the ceiling while extending their hands to the ceiling.

_We've waited to shine_

* * *

The girls only looked at the crowd before the lights suddenly turned off. A sound of bells started to resonate in the auditorium before an instrumental track started playing. Eli, Hanayo and Nico started singing. They had removed their blazers.

_It's a magical_

_Are miracles inviting this coincidence?_

_The fact that we met, the fact that we met, is an amazing fate_

Kotori, Maki and Umi lined up then also without their blazers.

_It's a magical_

_The shooting stars are our allies_

_Let's make a wish! Let's make a wish! For a miracle tomorrow_

Honoka, Nozomi and Rin were surrounded by the others who danced around them in a circle.

_Dancing stars on me!_

_If we extend our arms out_

_One day, we will be able to reach it_

_That is why that beautiful, shining sky at the end_

_Is our goal... It's our goal!_

Then the formation broke before they danced around them.

_Let us dance even more, even more_

_All of us, all of us won't stop_

_We're magicians just for today—What sort of dreams might we see?_

_Let us dance even more, even more_

_All of us, all of us won't stop_

_ Our tears are the diamonds of youth, the light that adorns you _

Kotori, Maki and Umi began the next part.

_I'm in fantasy_

_Cross the night sky with a skip_

_Wherever we go, wherever we go, let's go to a place we like_

Honoka, Rin and Nozomi sang while they stayed in their 3 people formation.

_I'm in fantasy_

_I'm whispering to the twinkling stars_

_I want to move forward! I want to move forward! Whenever it is_

Eli, Hanayo and Nico were suddenly surrounded by the others.

_Shining milky way!_

_Even when we're uneasy_

_Let's face forward and laugh!_

_That's right, clouds of sorrow that we want to blow away_

_ We don't need them... we don't need them! _

They began singing the second chorus.

_All this time, I've been searching_

_The way I really am_

_Today, for sure, we're magicians—what sort of dreams can we grant?_

_All this time, I've been searching_

_The way I really am_

_Let's travel our youth with bare feet, a journey that excites our hearts_

After the previous chorus, the instrumental started in which Eli had started to perform a small ballet dance before they all sang together the last chorus

_Let us dance even more, even more_

_All of us, all of us won't stop_

_We're magicians just for today—what sort of dreams might we see?_

_Let us dance even more, even more_

_All of us, all of us won't stop_

_Our tears are the diamonds of youth, the light that adorns you_

Once they finished, the girls posed in a final stance in which 7 of them were standing with particular poses that they felt comfortable while the remaining two which were Eli and Kotori were kneeling down on both sides of Nozomi who was in the middle. They all blew a kiss at the crowd before the lights turned off and the only noise was of the crowd going crazy.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! For some of you that requested another group to appear -some of you asked for SEVENTEEN, BTS and GOT7 as well as Nine Muses. I tried to put in GOT7 but the chapter lost its essence so I decided that I would try to fit them in the next chapter.**

**I hope you liked how I described the concert, I tried to describe it the best I could.**

**Songs that they performed were: **

**Susume Tomorrow**

**Bokura wa Ima no Naka de**

**Dancing Stars on Me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And if you really want a group to appear as special guests on the next chapter then give me and idea on how they should be introduced to the chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 -Concert part 2-

**Ok I'm back. I know that I can't beg for forgiveness but to be honest I had lost my inspiratiion but I decided to suck it up and write this. I'll try to be more frequent.**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

EXO could not breathe, they felt as though they had died and managed to go to Heaven. Another one of their dreams had been accomplished; to see μ's live. They could officially die without any regrets.

"Guys, cover for me." Henry said out of a sudden as the lights had turned off to let the girls run backstage to get changed.

"Why?" Sehun asked as he noticed Henry lowering his upper body to be hidden from behind the rest of the seats.

"I need a moment to cry." Henry's muffled voice replied. The rest of EXO simply chuckled or stayed silent because they knew that they were most likely to cry as they understood Henry's feelings.

Thanks to μ's, they had finally decided to take into their own hands the fact that they were going to debut on their own without a company because they could do it. They had so much that they wanted to thank μ's for so to be able to see them live as idols, the idols that motivated them to become EXO.

"I need cover too. I'm about to cry but I'm trying my best to be manly." Baekhyun suddenly admitted before placing himself in the same position Henry was in.

"Don't worry. The rest of us will pretend to be manly so you guys can cry as long as you want." Kris huffed as he blinked away unwanted tears.

"Thanks hyung." Baekhyun replied.

"_**HI MINNA!" **_Nico's voice was heard yelling as she ran onto the stage with a cute outfit and a black microphone in hand. Her long black hair was let down to reach her waist, she was wearing a light blue overall skirt that was only the skirt with the straps and its length reached her knee along with a long sleeved white blouse under it, to match she was wearing a pair of sheer white sneakers and she was wearing as a hair accessory a black bonnet. (_AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you want a better idea of what the outfit looked like, check out OH MY GIRL's photo for their 1__st__ mini album. They're a great group, my favorite song of theirs is Closer if you want to check them out)_

"I'm back!" Both Henry and Baekhyun said as they suddenly lifted their heads and got back into a comfortable position to keep watching the performance. Their eyes were free of any tears.

"**Ah, minna-san. I'm so happy I get to see you guys again." **Nico said as she walked around the stage waiting for the others. **"And are you guys as happy as I am?"**

The microphone was pointed in the direction of the audience. "YES!"

"**Are you guys happy?!" **Nico yelled once more and the crowd yelled 'YES' back to her.

"**NICO-CHAN!" **Rin yelled as she ran towards Nico to try and jump on top of her. Rin was wearing a similar outfit to Nico's but the color of the overall skirt was dark denim and her blouse had an orange bow around the neck area. Her long orange hair was in a tight fishnet braid while her bangs were pushed back by a star barrette. **"I'M BACK!"**

"**YAH!" **Nico yelled as she tried to get Rin off of her making the audience laugh. **"GET OFF OF ME!"**

Rin got off of Nico with a wide smile before turning to look at the audience. **"The other members disappeared. They decided to abandon me with Nico-chan, I think that they want me to die."**

The audience burst out laughing at Rin's joke that made Nico mad enough to start following her to choke her. But then the lights suddenly turned off and a bubbly piano melody had started playing for which the lights turned into a soft pearl white.

* * *

Honoka, Umi and Kotori were suddenly on stage all of them using similar stage outfits to Nico's. They all smiled and waved at the crowd before they started singing.

_**(Honoka, Umi, Kotori) Ureshiikara kimi ni ai ni ikou **_

The lights suddenly shone on Hanayo, Rin and Maki who were all smiles when the crowd screamed at them. Maki winked at the audience before the 3 of them sang. If you were really quite you could hear how EXO was dying.

_**(Hanayo, Rin, Maki) Sabishiikara kimi ni ai ni ikou **_

_**Honoka, Umi, Kotori: (ai ni iku yo) **_

Then Nozomi, Eli and Nico were lighted up as well. Nozomi and Eli were also wearing similar outfits to what Nico was wearing but Nozomi's hair was hidden under the bonnet so she looked like she had a short hair cut. Nozomi blew a kiss at the audience while Eli and Nico were simply smiling before the 3 of them started singing.

_**(Nozomi, Eli, Nico) Sonna kimochi ni naru nda **_

_**Susumu toki nayamu toki **_

_**Tsunagatte irunda ne zutto **_

_**(Honoka, Umi, Kotori) Honki no (Hi!) yume de (Let's go!)**_

_**(Hanayo, Maki, Rin) Asu o (Hi!) tsukamu (Go go!)**_

_**(All) Kitto dekiru yo kimi nara**_

The girls all started jumping or simply swaying their heads to the melody of the song as they sang the chorus.

_**(All) Tamani wa yukkuri kimi no Peesu de**_

_**Yaritai koto-tachi mitsumete goran**_

_**Sono ato ganbare! **__**Zenryokude ne (HonoUmi: ganbarou yo(**_They sang this part as Honoka shook Umi roughly)_**)**_

_**Kibun ga harete oozora e maiagaru yo**_

_**(All) Donna toki datte kimi o mitsume teru**_

That was all it took for Rin to run all around the stage as if she was five again as the others kept singing.

_**(Nozomi, Eli, Nico) Tanoshiinara kimi no soba ni itai **_

_**(Honoka, Umi, Kotori) Kanashiinara kimi no soba ni itai (NozoEliNi:soba ni iruyo) **_

Maki had to grab Rin by the shoulders so she could stop running all around the stage since she would be out of breath soon enough.

_**(Hanayo, Rin, Maki) Kotoba ja ienakute mo **_

_**Dakishimete miyou kana **_

_**Tsutaetai yo… daisuki datte! **_

_**(NozoEliNi) Honki no (Hi!) yume wa (Let's go!) **_

_**(HonoUmiKoto) Choppiri (Hi!) nigai (Go go!) **_

_**(All) Shigeki ni naru to waraou **_

They all started to dance crazily except for Eli, Maki and Umi who decided that they wanted to keep their stern persona.

_**(All) Yasashiku kibishiku hagemashi atte **_

_**Omoi o negai o kanaete ikou **_

_**Min'na de ganbaru! Zenryokude ne (EliNi: ganbarou yo) **_

_**Mirai no naka de kagayaite mitai nda yo **_

The lights turned themselves off before they centered on Honoka, Umi and Kotori who all hugged each other before they kept singing.

_**(HonoUmiKoto) Tsuyokunare **_

_**(NozoEliNi) jibun kara nigecha dame**_

_**(HanRinMaki) Tsuyokunare **_

_**(HonoUmiKoto) Aserazu ni ukeirete jibun o **_

_**(All) Sore ga daijina nda **_

The girls all danced around happily before some of them broke away from the others to blow kisses at the audience or to do high-fives with the fans that were sitting in front.

_**(HonoUmiKoto) Tamani wa yukkuri kimi no Peesu de **_

_**(NozoEliNi) Yaritai koto-tachi mitsumete goran **_

_**(HanaRinMaki) Sono ato ganbare! Zenryokude ne (NozoNico:ganbarou yo) **_

_**(All) Kibun ga harete oozora e maiagaru yo **_

The girls all started dancing together like dorks because they were incentivized by Honoka and Rin. The true dorks.

_**(All) Donna toki datte kimi o mitsume teru **_

_**(HonoUmiKoto) Ureshiikara aitaiyo **_

_**(HanaRinMaki) Sabishiikara aitaiyo **_

_**(NozoEliNi) Tanoshii kanashii soshite **_

_**(HonoUmiKoto) Aitaku naru nda **_

_**(All) Donna toki mo**_

The girls all smiled at each other before looking to the audience. And they knew that they were going down the right path and they were going to do it together.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! ALTHOUGH I THINK THAT NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW OUT OF SPITE BUT PLEASE!**

**I didn't write the chapter as long as the other concert one because this was all I could do for the day.**

**I hope you guys liked it. The song for this chapter is Donna Toki mo Zutto.**

**I have a question: Did any of you guys get into kpop after reading my story?**

**If you did then please say so in the reviews!**


End file.
